


To hurt the one that loves you

by End_before_grace



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bullying, Heartbreak, M/M, one sided E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/End_before_grace/pseuds/End_before_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Bad Summary Sorry) North and Bunny have been together for over 700 years and now Jack Frost has joined them as a guardian. North tries to keep things going but Bunny is doing his best to walk away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. North

To hurt the one that loves you

By End of Grace

**I HATE bullying of any kind, but the bullying I hate most is the one that comes disguised as helpful comments, "I’m only thinking of you" and from the people who are meant to love you no matter what size or shape you are. There are a lot of people with weight problems due to ill health and medicine its not because their lazy or don’t eat right and sometimes it can simply be genetics. Having both suffered with bulling and weight I could help but think of North and how Bunny reacting negatively to his weight and how everyone would rather Bunny with Jack. I would usually say enjoy but I don’t think you will.**

It was late January and North was sitting in his office staring out of his window at the endless white scenery. January was the only time he really got off to recover from Christmas but now he should be getting to work on new designs for this years toy line. Yet he couldn’t do it. He had spent the last few weeks almost in a slump that even getting out of bed seemed like a chore. He walked around the pole aimlessly, taking in the emptiness of the place he called home. Yes the Yetis and the Elves lived with him but they seemed oblivious to his pain; not all Phil had noticed and commented but North assured him he was fine. The truth was he was lonely, which many would say that was silly since North had only thrown the biggest New year party for spirits. Yet it was not that kind of company that North wanted, he wanted something a lot more intimate, he wanted his lover. Well, he thought lover and indeed thought of this person as such, yet he had a feeling that this person did not feel the same way.

When he and Bunnymund met many hundreds of years ago, they had become friends and brothers in arms, and when Bunny started to rut again after centuries alone North had been on hand to help. In fact he still was, every year just some time after Easter he would go to the Warren, where Bunny would drag him to his nest and he would not leave for almost two weeks later. In their younger days, they did it all year round both in the Warren and the Pole, with lots of kissing and cuddling in between. Of course their duties extended over the years as more children were born and they started to see less of each other till it seemed that outside of parties and guardian meetings North only saw his love during his rut and it had seemed for the last few times...that Bunny was simply going though the motions. Despite the many offers North had been loyal to Bunnymund even thought of him as his significant other even though Bunnymund had never given him his mate mark. After another morning of restlessness North could take it no longer and decided to go and see Bunny. He knew Bunny would be busy with preparations for Easter but he was sure Bunny could spare and hour or two for him. He went back to his room, groomed himself up and changed in to a nicer shirt before taking a snow globe to the warren. He walked over the lash grass and looked over the many flowers ready to blow with eggs, Bunny had clearly went all out this year. He reached Bunny’s home, which was a large hobbit hole in the side of a hill, and knocked on the door. There was a small crash and a lot of cussing before the door swung open by a annoyed looking Bunnymund.

"North! What are you doing here?" he snapped as he glared up at the guardian of wonder.

"I guess I came at bad time?" said North feeling a little guilty as he rubbed the back of his head "I simply came to see you"

"To see me? BEFORE Easter?"

"Yes...?"

Bunny snorted and matched off back in to his home leaving North to come in and close the door behind him. He followed Bunny in to his small kitchen where on the table were large pots of paints and on the stove where saucepans filled with different colours liquids. On the floor were a couple of empty cans that had fallen and now had several dents. Bunny reached down and snatched them up and dumped them on to the side.

"Make it quick North, I’ve got things too do, I ain’ got time to waste on hospitality"

"I can help if you like? I was hoping too...."

"No thanks! Unlike you I take pride in the fact that I do not need an army of yetis to help me get my holiday together"

Normally this would set North off and make him leave in a huff but instead the winter spirit took a deep breath and released it slowly, controlling his temper. "I know you take great pride Aster and your eggs every year are more beautiful then the last but surly it would not hurt to have a little help?"

"Pull the other one North" Bunny snapped as he glared at the old man "I can smell your hormones from here. Your want to get your leg over while I’m almost up to my elbows in paint"

North stepped back with his hand’s held up in defence "Niet. I mean, da I wish to...but I would like to spend some time with you. I have missed our time together and..."

"North for crying out loud I don’t have bleeding time for this nonsense" snarled Bunny as he went back to his paints. "I’m sure there is someone else other then me who can get over that fat belly of yours and satisfy your needs"

North stumbled back as if he’d been slapped. How could Bunnymund say that to him after so many hundreds of years of being together?

"Why would you say...."

"What are you kidding me? What part of no ain’t you getting? What do you think I’m just going to halt all my work just to get crushed in my nest by you heavy weight just so you can have your way with me"

"I didn’t come here for that Aster I..."

"Will you just get your fat arse out of here? I’m trying to work!" growled Bunny not once looking at North as he continued to make his paints. North swallowed the large lump in his throat and straightened himself up, trying to ignore the numb feeling in his body while his heart lowered its self to his belly to weep quietly. He turned around and slowly walked to the door, telling himself that he was fine as the tears threatened to fall down his cheeks. He knew what it was like and the stress of working to a deadline, Bunny was simply stressed out, yes that was it, stress. He reached the door and briefly looked back at Bunnymund, but the pooka still had his back to him, not once looking over his own shoulder to look at North. Taking another deep breath and his head held high North left the warren quickly, grateful that no one had seen him leave, for he doubted he could explain why he was feeling so deeply hurt.

\- Line Break-

It was the fourteenth of February and North was beyond trilled. After years of favours North had finally gotten the snow goose egg that Bunny had wanted for his collection. It was a beautiful one too, a bit larger then the one Katharine had been given and its shell shone brightly. He could not help but giggle as he wrapped up the gift imagining Bunny’s surprised face when he opened the box. Surly this would make up for his last visit, Bunny had always taken a half day to spend Valentines with him; he would grumble like an old man with a toothache about it but he always did it every year because of how much the holidays meant to North. With gift and present in tow North once again ventured to the warren being careful of the many egglets that were now running around. North enjoyed walking though the warren, its warm and bright colours were a nice change from the cold and white snow of the pole. Suddenly the egglets were running towards him quickly as if they were running away from something. The warm spring air turned cool and the ground beneath North turned frosty as the older winter spirit looked to the sky.

"JACK!" North bellowed "What is big idea? Freezing warren so close to Easter! It is not good guardian behaviour"

Jack floated down in fount of him holding a large paper bag in his hand. "Hey North! Happy Valentines! Here to spend it with Bunny?"

"Yes....but what are you doing here Jack, I would have thought you would still be causing more snow days for children"

"Well since I’ve become a guardian and all I thought it was best not to cause any trouble on the really big holidays like this one. I want to try and stay on the "nice" list this year and as too why I’m here....Bunny asked me to come over"

North’s heart twisted slightly and his belly turned with a small warning "Bunny...asked you too come? Any reason why?" He asked his throat feeling tight and dry.

"Yeah...he just sent one of his eggs out of the blue and asked me to come and get these chocolates. Said he made them just for me...kind of like a peace offering he said to make up for the way he acted over the blizzard of 68. I really glad he’s finally forgiven me for that, at least now we can try and be friends, isn’t that great?" said Jack excitedly as he jumped up and down on the balls of his feet and looked in to his bag taking a large sniff of the chocolate goodness. North clutched his present tightly as he smiled at Jack.

"That is wonderful Jack! It is good that you are taking your duties so seriously too. Now I’m sure you wish to go and share those chocolates with Jamie and the other children..."

"You mean you want me to go so you and Bunny can get all mushy and lovely dovey right?" joked Jack as he laughed at North’s rosy cheeks.

North frowned and waved his hand as if he was swotting Jack away but his blue eyes showed his mirth "Away with you cheeky imp, before I go changing my mind about naughty list"

Jack laughed as he waved good bye and flew away, leaving North to walk to Bunny hut alone, his belly was still giving him a bad feeling. Why had Bunny given Jack chocolates? He never gives gifts, not even at Christmas or any other holiday for that matter. North could count on his hands the times Bunny had given him gifts outside of his birthday and each one was a treasure he held dear. While he on the other hand was always looking for an excuse to shower the pooka in gifts, homemade or otherwise. He nervously knocked on the door and let himself in when he received no answer. He could hear the clanking of pans and Bunny muttering to himself and followed the sounds to Bunny’s kitchen that now doubled as his own workshop where large pans of chocolates were being cooked. Bunny was in an old apron that was covered in chocolate splats and flour and seemed oblivious to the fact that North was even in the warren let alone his kitchen. North placed the gift and card down on the small dresser that held most of Bunny’s crockery.

"Happy Valentines Aster" he said loudly causing the pooka to jump high and spun around to look at him angrily.

"North...what are you doing here?"

"Because its valentines....remember? We always spend it together...do not tell me you have forgotten"

"No" said Bunny looking slightly guilty and rubbing his elbow "I’ve just been really busy that’s all. Lost track of time and such"

"But you gave Jack some Valentine chocolates, I just saw him with a bag full, you _sent_ for him"

"Oh that? I just had a lot of chocolate and your always going on about how I should get on with the frost bite. So I made him some"

"I see" said North softly, not believing Bunny’s story one bit as the pooka was still elbows deep in chocolate vats and egg moulds. He then shrugged and picked up his gift and held it out "Anyway, Happy Valentines Aster, here open your gift"

"Just put it on the side there mate, I’ll open it later, I’ve still got a lot of work to do" said Bunny as he went back to the vats and started to stir. North felt his body shake as his belly gave a sharp tug as he placed the gift back down.

"Would you like some help Bunny? That way we can at least spend the day together, even if it is work"

"Nah I’m good North, just a little behind is all, I should be done by tonight. I’ll come by the pole then and have a drink or two with you"

Deciding it was best to to take what ever Bunny was willing to give him, North nodded and headed back to the pole, his mind a buzz and his heart heavy. Bunny had not even said "happy valentines" too him nor given him his usual hug and kiss. He instead invited Jack to the warren for valentine chocolates and then lied about it. North knew things between them had been different the last couple of years, now thinking about it, just before Jack joined the group and it snowballed from there. Yet North could not put his finger on what he was doing wrong that was upsetting Bunny so much that the pooka would go out of his way to avoid him. He did a couple of rounds of his workshop, the yetis surprised to see him there but thought better of mentioning it, before going to his study to set it up for tonight. Phil walked past North’s study later about early evening as North was putting the final touches together. There was candles of reds and whites all lit around the room and some of North’s ice sculptors. A warm fire was going and several bottles of North’s best wines and spirits were on the table with two glasses. There was also a large picnic basket on the rug as well as North sat in his chair ready and waiting for the Easter Bunny to arrive. Phil shook his head over the cheesy of the scene but after all the years of watching North and the pooka together it did not really surprise him as he went on to his duties. It was well past midnight when he walked past the study again, frowning slightly at the open door and decided just to peek in to see if things were alright. Many of the candles had melted away and the fire had died out. North was still in the same seat, glass in his hand half drunk asleep and what was worse, he was alone and had been all night. Phil shook North’s shoulder, not wanting his friend to sleep in the chair and gently took the glass out of North’s hand as the winter spirit opened his eyes and yawned.

"Errrr wha?.....Phil? What is it? What time?"

Phil grumbled that it was almost one in the morning as he helped North to his feet and told him to get to bed. North looked at Phil and then looked around the room before sighing deeply his head hung low and his eyes cast to the floor.

"Your right old friend. I best get to bed, I should have known Bunny was to busy to visit dah?"

North tried to laugh but it sounded so hollow and fake that he stopped. Phil patted him on the shoulder and started to lead him back to his room. North was grateful for the small comfort and even more grateful of the fact that Phil had not brought Bunnymund up. North bid Phil a goodnight and thanked him for his hard work before entering his room and quietly sat on the bed and buried his face in to his hands.

　

-Line Break-

It was the week after Easter now and North had been quite busy during those weeks. North would be the last person in the world to admit that he was sensitive about his weight, but after the tongue lashing he had reserved from Bunnymund a few months back, he had been deeply hurt by the pooka’s comments. So he went on a diet, ordered the yetis to stop making cookies and sweets and to remove the ones that were in storage. The elves had cried and threw tantrums when they saw the yetis throwing the cookies away. He started to excise for a few hours a day, mainly sit up to tone his belly and brisk jogs around the pole. He had lost a couple of stone and while he was still a bit round in the middle, he was a lot better then he was. Surly this would please Bunny, who was a week or so away from going in to his rut, and perhaps rekindle their flame. For Bunny, he would do anything to make the pooka happy again. He had thought about going to see Bunnymund and demand an explanation as too why he had not come on valentine night, but decided not to, knowing Bunny would have simply told him that he was busy after along day and had forgotten. He stood in fount of a mirror and looked over his appearance. He did look a lot better now he had lost the weight and decided to grow his hair out as he pulled it in to a small ponytail. He was combing his long white bread wondering for a moment wither or not he should cut it back to the same style he had in his youth when Bunnymund walked in to his workshop.

"Bunny" North said joyously "Welcome, let me get you drink, how was Easter? All went well?"

"Of course it did. Every kid had half a dozen eggs in their baskets easily this year" said Bunny as he took the glass from North and quickly drained the wine, which alerted North to something being wrong, as Bunny was not much of a drinker. There was a slight shadow under Bunny’s eyes as if he had not slept well the night before, his fur was unkempt and he fidgeted and played with the glass between his paws.

"Bunny? Is something wrong?"

"What? Er...no...I mean...yeah...damn it!" Bunny grumbled as he ran his paw over his long ears "Can you take a seat mate? I...I gotta talk to ya"

North’s heart gave a painful thump and his belly gave him the feeling of foreboding as he sat back down. Bunny poured himself another drink and drank it down in a few gulps as he looked North over.

"Have you lost weight mate?"

"Yes, few stone, still have some to go before I reach good size, you like?" said North happy that Bunny had noticed.

"Yeah...you look good...I guess"

"You guess?" That wasn’t what North wanted to hear and the way Bunny was acting was making him worried. "What is wrong Aster? Have you started your rut early? Your awful jumpy?"

"Er..about that...about my rut..." Bunny took a deep breath and said softly "Would you mind that.......Damn it. Look, I’m going to take someone else from now on alright?"

North slumped; while a part of him had not been surprised but it hurt never the less. He gave a weak smiled and his voice shook as he spoke "Well...of course...you have found someone to be your mate da? Someone important?"

"I don’t know about that, I have yet to ask him first but I’m sure he’d say yes, he and I have been getting closer lately"

"Aster, who is it?"

"Jack Frost"

"Jack Frost" North repeated the name bitterly his fists shaking against the chair arm. He knew, he should have known really, he had seen all the signs and ignored them.

"Yeah, I mean sure he can still be annoying and a bit irresponsible but I don’t know, he smells real nice and...."

"I see..." North muttered as he turned around so his back was to Bunny. "I’m no longer good enough for you..."

Bunny rubbed his elbow and looked away, not wanting to look at the friend he knew he was hurting. "Its not that mate....its just that I want to try something else. You got to admit things have got a bit boring between us and we’ve had a good long run. Its great that you’ve lost some of the weight mate, it is, maybe if you have lost it sooner things could have been different, besides its not like we’re mates or anything...."

North’s head shot up, his fists clenched tightly that his nails were cutting in to his palms as he turned back and stood up, his body shaking in anger. "For over seven hundred years Aster I have been your lover. I have been loyal, forsook all others, doesn’t that mean nothing too you? I was with you during your ruts, your nightmares of your home world in flames and when you turned in to a small bunny because of Pitch I held you in my arms. I have given all I could offer you and never pushed you or asked for your mating mark. I give you gifts and asked for nothing in return and that is what I often received, nothing! Now, NOW, you push me aside? You call me names, hurt me and for what? Because you find me boring? And since when did my appearance or belly started to disgust you Aster? Because I have never heard you complain before now or has the boy turned your head and your senses so utterly that you do not care who you hurt as long as you get what you want!"

He had wanted to keep his cool but with each passing word North’s rant got louder. His eyes were stinging like mad but he would be damned before he allowed himself to cry in fount of Bunnymund. Bunny stepped back, jaw dropped and eyes wide for a split moment before frowning back at the older winter spirit.

"Look, I’m sorry that I’m hurting you with this North, but its just the way it is. I’m am grateful for you being there for me but I never asked you for the presents and such. That was all you! And I never meant to hurt you with my fat comments either, but clearly they did their job if you finally got off your big behind and did something about it"

This comment seemed to knock all the fight out of North. His shoulders dropped as he released a long defeated sigh as he turned back to his work bench.

"I think its best you leave"

Aster was slightly stunned, he expected North to argue maybe even punch him but he had never thought he would simply dismiss him and ask him to leave. He was actually quite relieved that it was over but a small part of him, the part that most likely would always belong to North was crying out and thumping madly against his chest painfully. He turned around and reached for the door before turning back to look at North’s shaking back.

"Nort...Nicholas....we’re still ok ain’t we? We can still be friends right?"

There was silence for a good long while before he picked up a soft whispered "Please Aster just...get out"

Bunny stepped back in to the room and his jaw dropping as if to speak but the words got stuck in his throat. He wanted to say he was sorry again, that what they had would always be important to him and he hoped that they could still be friends. But the words refused to surface so he shook his head sadly and swallowed as he pushed that aching feeling down and left with out saying anymore. North waited until he could not hear Bunny’s footsteps anymore and went about drawing up more blueprints for toys that he on his work bench. As he continued his work, large wet patches appeared on the paper, making the paper soggy and unusable so North rolled it up in to a ball and threw it away. North couldn’t help put compare himself to that bit of paper, once thin and useful now all screwed up and fat and thrown away, as he curled up in to his chair and wept.

The end.

(might continue...well see)

 


	2. Bunny

To hurt the one you love

By End of grace

A/N Thank you for the wonderful response for the first chapter. Its was so nice that I decided to continue with this. I know I made Bunny come across as a jerk in the last chapter but he has his reasons. Also I have put that there is Bunny/Jack mentioned in the summary, I remind readers that this IS a North/Bunny fic, if that is not your cup of tea, please hit the back button now.

　

Chapter two: Bunny

Bunny closed the door to his hut and leant against the door heavily, his paws rubbing his face and his heart beating madly. He had done it, finally done it, he had called things off with his oldest friend and lover. He had expected a lot of anger and made be even to have a punch or two swung at him but he had not expected North just to ask him too leave as he did. In fact he would have rather the punches instead of the horrible hurt look that North had given him.

"Damn it! Why is North acting as this is all my fault! He’s just as much if not more so to blame" he muttered to himself as he pushed himself away from the door and decided to get to work. He had picked up a large empty box and started to fill it with the knickknacks, gifts, North’s things that he had left over the years and photographs of him and North together. He was annoyed but not overly surprised when he had to find another box when the first one had gotten full. Seriously why did North have to give him so much junk? Alright some of his gifts had been more practical and thoughtful but why did he need an egg timer in the shape of an egg? It always irritated him when North bought him some silly gift even on the holidays, he never asked or wanted anything from the man so why give him stupid things like this.

"Probably another one of his so called jokes about my egg collection or another swipe at Easter knowing that blow hard!" Bunny hissed as he yanked open a drawer and stuffed the many lover letters North had sent him over the years in to the box.

That had been one of the many problems with their relationship, the sheer lack of respect that North had for him and his work. Always saying how his holiday was more important then Easter. How he was only making chocolate and painting eggs as if it wasn’t a big deal. He was the bloody bringer of spring! Kids believed in him and loved his chocolates. Did North not respect him at all? At least he never committed over a million accounts of breaking and entering every year. At least he wasn’t a judgemental fat git, what was the point in punishing a kid for being naughty anyway? They were kids! They were bound to be naughty at some point, it was the whole point of being a kid, to learn they boundaries and how to be good people. He worked a hell of a lot harder then North and he did it all on his own. It had been a small blow to his pride when he asked the guardians for help that year and for what? Only for Easter to be ruined anyway and for North to telling it everything was fine and he had all year to make things right and not to worry. How _dare_ he say that! It wasn’t his holiday that had gotten ruined. Had things been different and Christmas had been ruined he was sure North would have been just as or even more upset then he had been over Easter. Of course what did he know about men right? As North always seemed to point out that he was an alien on this world and knew little about their ways. And why would he want too? Men were idiots! He had said it then and he will say it now, man couldn’t be trusted. They never cherished the light in their lives and always behaved badly. North was no exception. Then there was North’s weight. Alright ok he would put his paws up and admit that he could take some of the blame for that since over the last seven hundred years or so he had been feeding North’s sweet tooth with many different chocolates. Yet surly North had some form of self control? Did the man ever exercise? He must be doing something right since he was more then able to hold his own when they fought Pitch a few years back. It could be a something as simple as kids belief, they knew Santa was a jolly fat man, so that was what North became. At first Bunny did not mind the belly, he enjoyed rubbing it and poking it as North enjoyed stroking and petting him, but lately it was just in the way and a hassle. And do not get him started on how much North took the mick out of his egg collection. Didn’t North get it? He had been alone for hundreds of years without anybody but his eggs. They were important to him and what does North do? Laugh at him for it and call his collection stupid. Then, more annoyingly, goes out and finds all these stupid egg gimmick things and gives them as presents and expects him to be grateful? Stupid idiot. Then there was the blood name calling! Rabbit man! Man Bunny! Honestly, he was a bloody pooka, not some furry rodent with long ears! Fair, North had not called him those names in a long time, but now and again they would pop up and it really rubbed him the wrong way. He hated being called those names, he was the last of the pooka race, he took great pride in it and it hurt when North called him those names.

Yet the one thing that upset and annoyed Bunny the most about North was the fact that he was their leader. He was the second eldest next to Sandy and out of him and North, he was the smarter one with all his inventions. He was from a far superior race and had travelled though space. The fact that he helped the earth and helped its counties long before North was even born seem to matter very little to the Manny when he appointed North as the leader of the guardians. He often moaned about this with Sandy who was just as old and more powerful then he was, but the small gold man would simply smile and shake his head. He was happy that North was leader as was everyone else. Because North was a people person while Bunny was not. While Bunny was happy with his few close friends, North wanted to be friends with everyone and he was. Bunny felt the guardians should only be concerned with their own business, North disagreed and set up the seven holidays cancel, that bought the seven main holiday leaders together as well as invite other holiday spirits to bring up their problems. Bunny tended to hold grudges like the blizzard of 68 while North was all for forgiving and forgetting like when Jack skellington tried to take over Christmas. People liked North and wanted to follow him and he was able to motivate them in to doing better, while he found many spirits like the groundhog annoying. It rubbed Bunny’s fur the wrong way. So when he and North became lovers, he insisted on being on top where he should be but it was also a large turn on to have such a powerful man beneath him.

He had almost filled the second box when he saw North’s Valentine’s gift still sitting on the side with its card. His heart gave a painful twist but he ignored it as he placed the gift in to the box and sealed it down. He did feel like a bit of a heel for how he acted on Valentines and for leading North on while starting his courting of Jack Frost. Why didn’t he just tell him then that they were over? Why say he would go over there and spend the night as he had done for the last seven hundred years or so? Because he was afraid, despite how things were between him and North, he had no real desire to hurt his best friend. Yet would could he do? Ever since his last rut his dreams have been filled with a white haired youth with a cocky smiled and blue eyes filled with fun. He had invited Jack the warren many times over the past year, allowing him to freeze over a few of his eggs and lakes, just so he could get to know the boy better. Jack seemed happy in his company but he was weary of Bunny and his temper and always in a rush to get to other places and have fun. Bunny was sure that once he approached Jack about being his lover, Jack would settle down and give him a chance. He looked down at the two boxes and sighed. He could just send them too the pole but there were some good memories in those boxes and he did not wish to get rid of them. Plus he was sure that sending them so soon after their break up would be like rubbing vinegar in North’s face and he refused too do that. Instead he picked up the boxes and carried them to his room and placed them in his wardrobe out of the way. Now if he could only do the same to this part of him that was still calling for him to go back to North.

-Line Break-

Bunny held up his long green coat against his wardrobe his nose and whiskers twitching. He wanted to look his best today, but he wasn’t sure if Jack would take him seriously in it, as Jack had never seen him in clothes before and might find it funny and laugh at him. When he decided he would no longer wear his coat, North found it odd and had laughed, but it was quickly followed by other activities that had North stripping as well and often. He shook the thought away and picked up his brush and started to groom his fur. Getting to places like his back was a chore but he managed. He remembered how much he and North would spend grooming one another, his paws combing though North’s hair as North would rub oil in to his fur. They shared baths and swims in the lakes, resting against one another’s shoulders, enjoying each others embrace. He highly doubted that Jack would help him groom since the youth barely groomed himself up. It was likely that Jack didn’t even own a comb. He strapped on his leather bracers and single strap holster before placing his boomerangs in side of it and looked in the long mirror.

"Looking good mate" Bunny smiled as he checked himself out "Jack won’t be able to resist" Then his eyes fell on to his bracers and his smile fell. North had made these for him, one of his more practical gifts. They were made of thick leather with beautiful celtic stitching and an amber stone. "For the love of Easter, stop thinking about that know it all, I’m going to go and find Jack and then I won’t ever have to think about that over weight blow hard again"

-Line Break-

With spring in full gear it did not leave Jack Frost a lot of places to go were it would be cold enough for him to cause some mischief but it still took Bunny a good part of the day to find him. He found him on a island in the north west of Europe called Berk and he was already wishing he was wearing his coat it was freezing. The hail stones were larger then his paws for moons sake. As he closed in on Jack’s scent, he smelt two others, one spirit and the other a reptile of some sort. As he came to a clearing he found Jack resting up against another boy as they laid against a sleeping dragon. Was a sleep, the dragon slowly opened its green eyes and growled at him.

"Toothless, go back to sleep bud, he’s not here for a fight" said the brown hair youth who gently nudged Jack awake. Jack yawned and snuggled closer to the other boy, making him laugh "Jack you got to wake up, the Easter Bunny is here, I think he wants to talk too you"

"Huh?" Jack blinked awake and saw Bunny standing in the clearing, not looking to pleased as he glared at them. "Oh...er...give me a second Hiccup. I’ll go talk to him"

Jack flew up to Bunny and took his paw and quickly dragged him away back in to the wood.

"Bunny what are you doing here? You hate the cold" Jack asked looking slightly nervous "Is there something going on? Is it Pitch?"

"No Jack, it’s got nothing to do with Pitch, I just came here to talk to you about something important" Said Bunny as he crossed his arms against his chest, glaring slightly at Jack "Who was that you were with? A friend of yours?"

Jack’s pale cheeks changed to pink as he rubbed the back of his head "That Hiccup, he’s the guardian of dragons and the spirit of the dragon holiday that is celebrated on this island. He’s a really big deal here and...and...he’s my boyfriend"

Bunny’s teeth clenched and his irises narrowed as his temper bubbled "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah" Jack laughed and smiled happily unaware of Bunny’s change in mood "We’ve been friends for a while and he asked me to be his just recently. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys but I didn’t know how you guys would handle it and..."

"And what about those Valentine chocolates I made you, didn’t you think they meant something?" Bunny snapped his arms now resting by his side his paws curled in to fists. Jack frowned and stepped back from Bunny his hold on his staff tightening.

"You said they were a peace offering. A sign of our friendship you side and that you didn’t mind if I shared. So I did, I shared with Hiccup"

"I meant share them with the kids in Burgess not _him_!" Bunny hissed "Jack how could you...?"

"How could I what Bunny? Why are you acting like this? Your acting as if your jealous and why would you be? You have North"

Hearing his ex’s name made Bunny snap back to his senses as he took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Sorry Jack, I guess I was just shocked that you had someone already, but is he really good enough for you? I mean there is a lot better spirits out there and..."

"HEY! Hiccup is a great guy Kangaroo! How dare you judge him with out getting to know him? Hiccup is one of the coolest guys I know, he’s almost as cool as North, I mean he has dragons for crying out loud, real dragons! Plus he lives here on an island where it snows almost all year round. So I can be with him all the time and...I really really like him Bunny"

"And what about me Jack?" asked Bunny as he placed his paws on Jack’s shoulders "What if I gave North up for you?"

"What? Why would you? You love North and I know for a fact that North loves you with all of his heart. I think of you guys as family, North being my dad and you like an older brother kind of. And besides aren’t you too old for me? I mean aren’t you older then North..."

"I’m still in my prime Jack. I’m a lot better lover then that kid could ever be..."

"But your still way too old Bunny, it would just be creepy! Wait why are we even having this conversation? You wouldn’t give up on North and I have Hiccup now" said Jack as he broke free of Bunny’s hold, looking up at Bunny with a frighten and concerned look, his staff in front of him glowing blue. "I’m with Hiccup Bunny and I’m happy with him. If you don’t like it then its tough"

Bunny pulled himself up to his full height and looked down at Jack, his eyes seemed void of any emotion "Is that really what you want Jack?"

Jack frowned, not really sure about what Bunny was asking "Yeah...I’m sure"

Bunny bowed his head and hissed though his teeth "If that’s what you want"

Jack barely had time to jump out of the way when a tunnel opened just in fount of him and for Bunny to jump down it with out a second glance. Jack looked down at the now closed ground frowning, disliking the sick feeling in his stomach that was telling him something really bad was going on.

-Line Break-

Bunny huffed and flopped on to his bed surprisingly calm and feeling slightly numb. For some reason he was not as upset as he thought he would be at founding out Jack was taken. He wasn’t surprised that he scared Jack either, he had come across to strong and aggressive. He thought he would be more annoyed and may have even challenge Hiccup to a fight but that would not have made Jack happy nor did he really want to fight. He was unexpected relieved at the fact that Jack had turned him down, that he didn’t have to come up with ideas on how to woo Jack in to being his lover. Now that he had spoken to Jack and had been turned down, it was like a great weight was off his shoulders, like an itch had finally been scratched. Now, he felt...empty...lost, the overwhelming desire he had for Jack was gone, like it never existed. He hadn’t been in love with Jack, not like he had been with North, he simply wanted Jack, desired him but that was it. He felt like a complete an utter fool. He had given up on his lover was even cruel to him and led him on while trying to seduce someone who was already taken. Now he was day or two away from his rut and he had no one to share it with. He use to be able to hibernate but that was before have a lover for so long.

"Arrrraah! Forget it! I can’t think on an empty stomach" growled Bunny as he went to his kitchen and started to prepare the vegetables. He put the a large pot on the stove and filled it with vegetable stock and water and then looked around for his egg timer.

"Damn it where did I put that stupid thing" Bunny growled as he looked around a bit more before slapping his muzzle. "I put it away in that box didn’t I! Oh all stupid things...."

Bunny turned the stove off and stomped back to his room. He threw open his wardrobe and yanked the two boxes out, tearing the lids off in anger. The eggtimer was sitting next to to his unopened Valentine’s present and card. Bunny went to pick up the small egg but his eyes wouldn’t leave the lovely wrapped box. Would it really hurt to open it now? Besides if it was one of North’s stupid ideas, he could do with a laugh, he thought as he picked up the box and sat back down on the bed and pulled out the gift. He slowly pulled off the ribbon and used his claws to rip the bright paper. Gently Bunny opened the box and peered inside and gasped loudly as he pulled out the large egg. Its shell was the colour of sliver, had a pebble pattern and glistened like a diamond. It was a Himalayan great snow goose egg. How did North know he needed this egg for his collection? The only time he was sure he had mentioned it was way back when they first met with Katherine. He felt his throat tighten as he held the egg close, overjoyed that his collection was now complete.

"I have to go and thank him! This is the best gift he’s ever given me and..."

Then his thoughts came to a screeching halt when he remembered that he had dumped North only the other day. Also the older spirit would most likely be even more up set over the fact that he had only just now opened his gift. Bunny’s insides gave a lurch as he placed the egg back in to its box and pulled the larger box towards him. Inside were photographs and North’s love letters as well as a few of North’s personally belongs like his soaks. Bunny picked up the pictures and slowly went though them one by one, looking on with fondness as the memories of happier times flooded back to him with each image. There was one of him feeding a blindfold North chocolates. He had been baking all day with new ideas and wanted North to be his taste tester. There was another one of both of them covered in various coloured paints were he had helped North decorate Santoff Claussen. There was one of North showing his bare shoulder to the camera showing a beautiful Easter egg tattoo. Bunny gave a small chuckle remembering how annoyed he was at first that North had poisoned himself with ink again but still having the winter spirit marked with Easter had been quite the turn on. There was one of his birthday party with North holding the cake as he blew out the candles. He had been mortified at first when North threw him a surprised party for his birthday but then he could not remember anyone else ever doing so, so he was both happy and grateful to his lover for his thoughtfulness.

Another sharp pain went though his chest and a strange wetness around his eyes made him dump the photos harshly back in to the box. He went to put the box back in the wardrobe when he saw the unopened card. Sitting back down, Bunny picked up the card and sighed loudly before opening it. The card was hand made as it had been every year, covered in red glittered hearts and eggs and bright bold red words "To my lovely Valentine" on the fount. Bunny rolled his eyes and shook his head as he opened the card expecting to find some cheesy poem. Yet inside on both sides of the card was North’s hand writing.

_Dear Aster,_

_First, Happy Valentines my beautiful pooka, may our love continue on in to the future dah? Did you like your gift? HA! I know you Aster, you have bad habit of always opening gift first and card second. I hope you do like you gift, fact is I know you will, its the last egg for your collection no? I remember how you could scarcely contain yourself when Katherine told you all that she could remember about the egg. Thinking about that time, I remembered I was unkind to you and rather rude, calling you Rabbit man and such. I truly was pig headed dah? The follies of youth should not be an excuse for my hurtful comments but I hope you have forgiven me. I apologise as well my love for taking this long too get it but the geese are very protective of their eggs as you well know._

_I want you to know that I love you with all my heart Aster. These hundreds of years would have been unbearable with out you beside me. I know I have said some hurtful things over the centuries but know I never meant any of it and that many of my comments were meant in jest. I have never truly thought that Easter was better then Christmas, as it is my second favourite holiday of the year, seeing how much hard work you pour in to each egg, each one more wonderful then the next. The way your eyes light up when you look though your egg collection telling me about each one. You are truly the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen Aster and I am truly humbled that you have picked me to be your lover. Know that you have my heart now and always._

_Truly yours_

_Nicholas_

Large wet drops fell on to the card, smearing the ink as Bunny let go of the breath he was holding, tears dripping down his muzzle. He pulled the card to his chest and hugged it tightly, truly wishing that it was the man that wrote it instead. His heart was banging like a bass drum and thumping painfully in his chest as if it was trying to break out.

"Sweet moon! What have I done?"

To be continued....

 


	3. Trying to get over heartbreak

To hurt the one you love

By End of Grace.

A/N Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Ok this chapter covers Bunny’s rut. Sex and Sexual acts are mentioned but are not gone in to a lot of detail, there for should be fine with a T rating. If you guys think otherwise please send me a message to change the rating. Also I would like to apologies to any Jack/Bunny fans for the miss leading tab on the fic. It has now been removed.

Chapter 3

North was sitting at his work bench, carving a solider out of ice, trying to keep him mind of the numbness he was feeling. His workshop was a mess, trays of food that been left all over the place untouched, piles of paper screwed up on the floor and various broken ice sculptures in the large buckets. His tools, that he usually took such good care of where scattered all over the place, some were even broken due to ill use. He stopped chiseling to look at his work, growled and gnashed his teeth as he threw his hammer and chisel across the room.

"Chyort voz’mi!" he roared as he slammed his hands on each side of the sculpture. The sculpture’s body was fine, but the head, hands and feet were of a rabbit or in this case pooka. North’s shoulder’s slumped as his eyes looked over the sculpture sadly.

It was only two days ago that Aster had come to him to tell him that he no longer wanted him. He wanted to be angry, he also wanted to fight for his relationship with the pooka but Bunnymund had made it quite clear that he no longer wanted anything to do with him outside of being guardians and maybe friends. North picked up the statue and ran his thumb over the face and long ears before throwing it with all his might against the wall, enjoying the sound of it shattering in to pieces, as he dropped himself back in to his chair. That had been the third one today alone that had looked like Bunny or had rabbit like features. It was madding, he just could not concentrate, his heart just would not let him. He looked across his desk at the one small picture that he had left of Bunny and him and felt the over whelming urge to throw that as well. The others he had destroyed in rage and grief shortly after Bunny left and had ordered the yetis to get rid of anything relating to the Easter bunny from the pole and away from him before locking himself in his study, only opening the door for food to be bought in.

He hadn’t really slept, his mind whirling, images of his love embracing Jack and loving him as he had once down with him. Bunny was most likely in his rut now and taking Jack repeatedly till they both past out and simply doing everything that he use to do with Aster. Part of him wanted to be resentful but he just couldn’t bring himself too do it as he thought the world of Jack and cared for him like a son. He didn’t want to be jealous either but he was, Aster was an incredible lover and would take good care of Jack as he was a lot smaller then he was when he was younger. He looked down and placed his hand on his belly, feeling lower then before, he had lost some weight but he was no were near as thin as Jack. He looked back at the picture and its heart shaped frame. It had been one of the few gifts that Bunny had ever given him so naturally it had pride of place in his workshop. Thinking of gifts he wondered if Bunny ever did open his Valentine’s day gift and card. Considering how Bunny had simply came and broke up with him with out at least thanking him for the gift or even bring it back made North believe he had not. Which upset him even more since he had worked so hard on the card. After their meeting after new year, North had thought about what Bunny had said about taking pride in his work and had thought about all the times he had dismissed Easter, even to Bunny’s face no less. Then the more he had thought about it the more he had realised that over the centuries that they have known one another he had said some truly cruel and thoughtless things to his love, even things he may have said in jest, now seemed very wrong and mean. Yes Bunny had said some pretty mean and cruel things to him as well but he could not help but think that just maybe that he was the one that started it all off.

"It is little wonder why he left me" said North sadly as he placed a small kiss on the glass and put the picture in to his office drawer out of his sight, where it would hurt less. "Arg! This is no good! I need to think clearly! I need new project to get over all this!"

North walked over to his shelves that held many old books, some being gifts from Ombric others from the other holiday leaders. He stroked his beard as he gazed over one of Ombric’s magic books. It had been many years since he truly practices magic, not the little magic things that he did daily like making his toys and sculptures and the snow globes, but real strong magic back in the day when he built his Djinni Robot and even Santoff Claussen. Maybe taken on a large magical project again would help him keep his mind off of his feelings and allow him to get over his heart ache. Yet performing such large magic would no doubt catch the attention of Pitch Black as it did when he built Santoff Claussen. He could no go though that again, so he would need to ward off the pole, maybe something like a force field to protect it from Pitch and his nightmares but to also protect everyone else should the magic go astray.

"I will need to send word to the other guardians....well Tooth and Sandy at least...say I will be unreachable for a time. Give them a snow globe in case of emergencies, need to arrange that too and it will give yetis enough time to get supplies. So exciting"

North threw open the door to his study and started yelling for Phil the head yeti. Once he had found the large gray yeti, he went though his plans with him, both drawing up lists of things they may need before North put up his shield.

"Make sure too pass on the word to everyone Phil, I don’t want anyone complaining that they need something from outside once that shield is up. I’ll quickly work on some snow globes to work around the shield and then go and deliver them too Tooth and Sandy. Its best to tell them to their faces what is going on dah?" said North as he went to get to work only for Phil to grab his shoulder and shake his head, muttering firmly.

"Stink? What do you mean I stink?" said North indignantly as he sniffed his shirt, ony for his eyes to water. "Ah, I see your meaning, I’ll go wash up first then we will get to work. Also could you ask Steven and Gus too clean up my workshop? It is in a bit of a mess"

Phil rolled his eyes as he watched his old friend and employer walk off to take a shower. He had been concerned ever since he found North in his study on Valentines. He had had a feeling that the Easter Bunny was soon going to leave North, truth be told he was surprised it had taken this long, they did not have the worlds greatest of relationships. Yet this past year the Easter Bunny’s cruel words and actions had escalated and had even led North along while trying to court Jack. Although both Bunny and North were as bad as each other, Bunny’s most recent actions were truly dishonourable and Phil was more then happy too help North get over him even if part of him thought this project was a bad idea.

-Line Break-

Bunnymund felt like he was going out of his mind and his fur. He had forgotten how intense his rut was with out a partner. He felt as if he was in the middle of a desert at midday with a winter coat on. Sweat was making his fur damp and sticky as he tossed and turned in his nest trying to get himself to sleep. Once in a deep enough sleep his body would go in to hibernation, now if only his dreams would allow him to do just that instead of waking him up every few hours. His dreams would start with him simply talking to Jack then pinning the youth down and slowly stripping him. Yet once naked, the pale youthful skin would change in to a deeper, older skin covered in tattoos. A small teenage boy became a large older man beneath him, his dominate spirit practically purring with having such a mate beneath him. The cool smell of winter became the sweet smell of cookies and gingerbread. Light blue eyes filled with mischief and fun changed to eyes of deepest blue filled with experience and wonder. With each change Bunny felt his body getting hotter with desire and when he went to mount him, the man disappeared beneath and he would wake up panting. Again and again when ever he closed his eyes this dream would start and the end was always the same. It was quite clear what his body and his heart truly wanted but he would not swallow his pride and go and beg North to take him back. He had swallowed his pride enough over the years, he was not about to do so again just because of his rut, no matter how much it hurt. After the fourth time that night Bunny got up and went outside to bath in one of his pools, the cold water doing very little to cool his body down, the burning need still going strong. He leant his head against the grassy edge allowing his body to stay in the cold water as he looked up at the night sky. The moon was no where to be seen but the stars sparkled brightly none the less. It was a beautiful warm night as Bunny recoiled spending many nights like this with North beside him. On reflection it was not all bad with North, nor had it been mainly the physical side of love either, they had had many a good time together. There had been late evening picnics under the stars, expeditions via his egg shaped train and tunnels, friendly sparing matches and more.

When did the good times stop? When did he start just looking at his relationship as a burden rather then the strong bond that it was? He remembered their first battle together, he could feel North’s determination and bravery and admired him for fighting Pitch even though he was terribly wounded. He helped carry North back to Ombric’s tree home and bandage up his chest where Pitch had ran him though. The foolish man would not stay still in bed and often grumbled and moaned. Dispite feeling uncomfortable around them (having spent all that time alone) Bunny spent a lot of his time by North’s side, talking to him about their battle, their inventions and of course eggs. One night, North had a fever and Bunny was taking care of him, when he started to pick up from North’s mind. Things like "Pretty bunny" and "I wonder if his fur is as soft as it looks". It was the first time (at least in a long while) that anyone had compliment him on his appearance and he found himself admiring North’s looks as well.

North blinked his eyes opened, his cheeks flushed as he tried to push himself up "Bunnymund....spaseeba...."

"Your welcome my friend, no thanks needed, just rest now"

Bunny put what happened next down to North’s fever since the man never mentioned it later, but North took Bunny’s paw in to his hand as he leant over and kissed Bunny on his cheek before passing out back on to the bed. Bunny coughed and splattered and ran from the room, his own mind in upheaval as he return to the warren to collect himself. It was after Toothiana and Sandy that his friendship with North had grown strongly to the point were they considered each other a brother in arms. It was well after Katherine’s safe return that he approached North about his rut, asking him to be his lover and North agreed. As the years went on and their duties grew they slowly started to drift apart, then egos and rivalry reared their ugly heads. North also slowly started to age and Bunny wondered if he should have looked after North more as a mate would have done instead of taunting him and calling him names.

Bunny shook his head and splashed the water with his fist. How the hell was all this his fault? North was just as much if not more so too blame then he was. If North had just respected him a bit more, respected him eggs and respect his as a fellow guardian. If North wasn’t such a self absorbed fat arse then maybe they could have worked things out. But no, he had to wait until the very last moment to apologise via card no less, when it was already too late. And just because things hadn’t worked out with Jack didn’t mean he had to crawl on his knees and beg North to take him back, his pride would not allow it, he’d rather suffer. With a sharp nod Bunny climbed out of the pool and shook himself dry before heading back to his hut to try and sleep again. If that did not work, well he had more then enough work around the warren to get on with, anything to keep his mind off of his rut and off of North.

-Line Break-

"This ain’t working!" Bunny muttered to himself almost a week later. He had done everything to keep his mind occupied, reorganising his egg museum, making repairs on the egg warriors, fixing up the train even doing his spring cleaning. His fur was mattered and sticking out all over the place and there were bags under his eyes. His appetite had gone and he forced himself to eat a few carrots just to stop his stomach from growling. He had not had a full night sleep and now dozing off during the day and the dreams were getting stronger but also mixing up some of his memories with them. Even some of his most innocent of memories with North, like having dinner together, had turned in to a meal of debauchery. He had tried thinking of anyone else he could possibly find attractive to get his mind off of North but no sooner had he got them in to his head they would slowly turn back in to the guardian of wonder. He had even gone as far as raiding the two boxes he had for North’s clothes, just so he could smell them to help bring himself off. Bunny simply couldn’t lie to himself anymore, he needed....no wanted North and not just for this rut either. Having time to reflect on his memories he came to see that it was not just North to blame for their relationship not working but his as well. Especially this last year when he had gone out of his way to be mean to North.

"What am I going to do?" Bunny asked himself as he re-read North’s card, his heart racing over the words "Even if I go to North now, he will only turn me away, say that I had my chance and everything"

Yet North had apologised and hoped that Bunny would be more open with him, why couldn’t Bunny do the same? If He went and seriously apologised to North, tell him that he had made a horrible mistake and asked to be forgiven, he may have a chance, which was better then just sitting here moping. He was the guardian of hope after all, if he couldn’t hope to win North back what kind of guardian would he be? With that Bunny tapped his foot on the ground opening up his tunnel that would take him straight to the north pole and jumped in. As he ran down the tunnel as fast as his four paws could carry him, he tried to work out what he was going to say.

"North this is all your fault! No. North, I forgive you for everything if you will do the same? No. North, I’m sorry, I screwed up and I want you back...that’s a bit better I guess. Hell with it! I’ll just say what ever comes out of my OUCH!"

As Bunny was about to exit the tunnel he hit his head against something hard. He pushed his paws against it, trying to shift the dirt and snow but it would not move. Bunny crawled back slightly down the tunnel, his paw still touching the ceiling to find and opening. Once he felt the ground loosen up beneath his paw, he dug upwards, the cold wind howling as he left the tunnel. Bunny felt the cold chill him to his bones as he stepped out on to the snow.

"Crikey! its freezing!" he moaned as he wrapped his paws around his waist and looked in the direction of Santoff Claussen, only for his jaw to drop and his ears go up in alarm. A large icy blue dome covered the whole of Santoff Claussen, the snow was already starting to cover it up but inside there was a large dark cloud hanging over the North’s workshop, striking it hard with lighting. Bright colours and sparks were flying form other areas of the building as large amounts of smoke came from the open windows.

"Bleeding heck! North’s being attack!" Bunny shouted as he ran over to the dome and started to punch it as hard as he could. He hit it with his boomerangs, his exploding eggs but neither of them even made so much as a dent in the ice. A loud explosion made Bunny’s heart stop as he watched North’s work shop explode sending the glass window and many of North’s ice statues flying out in to the chasm below.

Bunny shook his head violently as he reached in to his bag and pulled out a chocolate.

"No! Nicholas! Hang on I’m coming!"

He took a large bit out of it and right away he started to feel its effects as his body grew in size and two extra sets of arms grew from his sides. He slammed all six of his paws against the ice and start to summon all of his earthly power to try and shatter the ice. His paws glowed green and for a few moments it looked as it the ice was melting only for Bunny to be suddenly blasted back across the snow as the ice dome reflected his magic back on to him. Bunny struggled for breath as he tried to get back up. He could feel his eyes getting heavy and his fur starting to freeze up. He got to his feet and looked helplessly at the destroyed building inside the dome.

"Hang on Nicholas. I’ll be right back with the others. Just stay alive till then"

Bunnymund jumped back in to his tunnel and started to dig a new tunnel as fast as he could to India to get to Tooth.

-Line Break-

Tooth was in her palace doing something incredible rare for her; taking a break. It was actually being a quite day for her and her fairies having only fifty thousand teeth to collect world wide. She was sitting on large soft cushions, sipping flower tea, while thinking of the strange visit she had had from North. He was looking amazing health,having lot a few stone had done wonders for him but he also had such a

melancholy air to him. He tried to cover it up by being cheerful but she had known him to long to be fooled. In the end North told her that he and Bunnymund had split up, though he did not go in to much details nor did he tell her the reason why. She was not overly surprised that they broke up, things had been rough between them for years, but she had hoped that they would try and talk it out rather then just call it quits. She listened patiently while North told her his plans, she had tried to argue that locking himself away was not a good idea, especially with Pitch still out there but North had come out with a fail safe idea as well as a way to communicate in case of emergencies. It was quite clear there was no talking North out of it, he had made up his mind and was going to go though with it no matter what anybody said. She stretched her wings and was about to get back to work when a large hole appeared in her floor and a large six armed Bunnymund collapsed on her floor shivering.

"Bunny!" Tooth shouted as she flew over to him, cradling his head in her arms. He looked awful with ice clinging to his fur and ears.

"Girls! Go get me a blanket and some hot tea now!" she ordered as dozens of fairies flew in different directions to get what she needed.

"Tooooth! Toooth!" Bunny stuttered as he looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Nnnnorth..."

"Bunny calm down, try not to talk yet" said Tooth as she wrapped the blanket around his shoulder and started to rub him dry.

"Dddon’t haaaave tttttiime" moaned Bunny as he tried to push himself up on to his elbows but failed. "Nnnorth is in danger...."

"Here, have tiny sips, it will warm you up" Tooth said as she held a small cup up to Bunny’s lips. "Now what’s this about North being in danger?"

Bunny did as told, grateful that the hot drink was taking the chill away from his bones, at least now he could talk with out stuttering. "I just came from the pole. There is a glass dome over the place and it looks like there is some sort of major battle going on, there was lighting and smoke everywhere. We got to call the others and get back there quickly, North could be seriously hurt"

Tooth frowned as she looked at Bunny in confusion "Bunny...didn’t North tell you? Or even send you a message of some kind?"

"What are you on about Tooth? We don’t have time for twenty questions, I need to save North!" shouted Bunny as he tried to get to his feet but slipped back down to the floor with a thud.

"Bunny take it easy. How have you used so much of your magic? You don’t usually use this much when you change"

"I tried to use it to punch a hole in that icy wall only for it to be fired back at me" Bunny hissed in pain, his vision starting to get blurry as he rubbed his eyes. "Tooth, summon Sandy and Jack already will ya? I got to get to Nick"

"That’s what I’m trying to tell you Bunny" said Tooth softly as she rested his head in her lap. "North came to me a few days ago, upset but upbeat, going on about some magic project he wanted too do. For safety sake and because of Pitch, North created that icy dome to keep everyone out and the magic in"

"That’s insane! What if I...I mean we need him?"

"North has given me and Sandy some magic snow globes that can act as a communication device but also they can transport us thought the dome incase of emergencies"

"This IS an emergency Tooth. The magic is going crazy and Santoff Claussen is being destroyed" Bunny growled shaking his head to try and keep himself awake.

"How do you know that for sure? North has been going on for months now about rebuilding the place and having a new layout"

"Since when? When has he ever said that?" Bunny panted out.

"Sine last year Bunny but you weren’t really around so I guess that’s why you didn’t know. Though I’m surprised North didn’t send you a message or a snow globe about what he was doing. I mean...."

Bunny curled up, tears stinging his eyes with exhaustion and sadness "I made a mistake Tooth and I’ve really hurt North this time"

Tooth stroked Bunny’s face gently and gave him a small smile. "No more then what he has done too you I’m sure"

"No....not this time. This time I’ve really screwed up. Can you give me your snow globe? I’ve got to talk to Nick"

Tooth looked down at her friend and sadly shook her head "I promised North that I would only use it in times of need or if he needed me. I’m sorry Bunny"

"But this is important!"

"Don’t you think you have hurt each other enough?" she snapped and instantly regretted it as tears fell down Bunny’s muzzle. She tried to wipe them away but only more of them fell. "Bunny, I think you and North should use this time to think things though. Decided what you both want and if your willing to fight for it this time round. Because there is no point going back to each other now, if your only going to hurt one another"

"Love him" Bunny muttered as he started to fall asleep on her lap, his body slowly changing back to the way it was "How long do you think....?"

"You most likely will have to wait until Christmas Bunny, that will be the most likely time that North will come out of his work shop and if not the new year gala. You know North won’t miss a chance to throw a big party"

"Too long....need him..." Bunny could no longer keep his eyes open as he fell in to a deep sleep as Tooth continued to pet his long ears.

"I know but you will have too wait"

To be continued....

 

Please review

 

　

　

　

　

 


	4. Avoiding

To hurt the one you love

By

End of grace

　

Chapter 4: Avoiding

Bunny glared at the ice wall in huffed in frustration. It was two months ago since he collapsed at Tooth’s and no matter how much he argued neither Tooth or Sandy would give in and give him the magical snow globes that would allow him to go and see North. Yes Tooth told him to wait for North to come to him but he wanted to see the man on His own terms. Now every couple of days or so he went to look at the icy dome to see if he could find a weakness and break in. He could see the yetis at a distance rebuilding and by the looks of things North was really expanding. He was wearing a long thick coat,gloves and think leather wrapping that covered most of his feet so he did not feel the cold as much. Since his spring magic was no good, he was trying some of the more ancient magic he had learned during his time on this world. At the moment he was trying to use the magic he learnt in Atlantis to try and read the spell North had placed on the ice and somehow rewrite it to allow him to enter. He shivered as he felt his ears started to freeze but the spell was almost complete.

"Come on, come on, my ears are about to fall off" he muttered as he watched the ancient ruins flickered over the ice. There was a bright golden glow as the ruins joined together as like a sheet of music for Bunny to read.

"Crikey! What the heck was he thinking when he put this together? Aztec and Greek? The bleeding show off! And knowing him its all in some sort of code. There is no way I’ll be able to read this and rewrite it before something important freezes and falls off"

Bunny quickly tried to memorise the formula as the snow began to fall again, heavy and thick and quickly rising to cover his feet. Deciding it was to dangerous to stay any longer, Bunny decided to head back to the warren, he sighed sadly as he looked over at the pole one last time before jumping in to his tunnel.

Inside the dome, looking though a telescope, Phil stood back and shook his head in annoyance. He had been watching the Easter Bunny for weeks now, doing every thing in his power to get in, almost at the cost of his health. Its looks like he might have even found away too, North would not be to pleased, he was just getting over the break up. Phil decided it was best to talk to North, because if Bunny did break in, North is going to need a heads up. Phil walked past many yetis and elves working hard to rebuild the pole, new beams and protection spells and the globe room was being fully upgraded as well. North was sitting in the library and looking over the holiday doors that Jack Skellington had loan to him to study. It was North’s wish to have similar doors here at the pole in case any of the holiday leaders needed help. Yet these doors were older then North and Jack Skellington had no information about them in Halloween town, so North was doing some studying of Ombric’s books to find some answers.

"Ah Phil, I was just about to call, how is border control? No sign of Pitch?" North asked as the old yeti came in. Phil shook his head and then told North what he had seen Bunnymund do on the dome.

"He was here? Again? Why? He has Jack now, why come here and try to take down my protection spell?" said North frowning as he stroked his beard and then looked at Phil "You say he was performing a spell? What did you see?"

Phil told him about the golden light and the writing that had appeared on the icy wall.

"So he was reading formula then? Clever but is not good enough. I have put many spells on wall, even if you break one, there is dozens in place and most be all taken down at once other wise it will not work" North gave a small chuckle but then looked concerned "Was he alright? The cold is not good for him after all? He is spring spirit"

Phil shook his head again and told North that despite wearing warm clothes Bunny was stay until his ears and whiskers were frozen. North pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed loudly.

"Stubborn fool! He’ll only make himself sick. Maybe I should call Tooth though the snow globe and tell her to get Bunny to leave us alone" said North as he reached for his own snow globe. Phil placed his paw on North’s shoulder and spoke softly, making North smile sadly as he pat his paw.

"I know old friend. I need to face him...talk to him...just not yet...haven’t lost enough weight and..."

Phil growled deeply as he gripped North’s shoulder’s and shook him claiming that he had already lost more then enough weight. North shook his head some more and went back to his work as Phil looked on in concern.

-Line Break-

Bunny was on his second pot of tea but he was still not warm enough. He had a roaring fire going as he threw another log on to it. He had taken off the wet clothes and was now wrapped in a thick blanket sitting in his tall chair near the fire. Once he was warmed up, he could start working on breaking North’s icy dome. Sure he wasn’t effected by his rut anymore, but he still felt really guilty for hurting North the way he had done, plus he wanted to make sure that North was alright. During his visits he had only seen the yetis and now and again an elf but no sign of North.

"Probably over done it and is now bed ridden or something crazy like that. Stubborn old goat doesn’t know when to pack it in" hissed Bunny as he shivered with cold. Damn it he should have warmed up by now, he shouldn’t be seeing his breath appear as viper in fount of him. Bunny blinked and looked down at the fire that had now become so small due to snow falling down his chimney. Bunny stood up in shock and looked out of his window only to find they had been iced over.

"What the hell is going on?" Bunny cried as he ran to his door and flung it open. It was always spring in the warren but now it looked like a winter wonderland with snow everywhere and the ponds and rivers all frozen over. Bunny growled loudly as he threw the blanket to the floor and pulled out on of his boomerangs. There was only one spirit that had the nerve and the power to do this.

"FROST!" he yelled at the top of his voice causing all of his eggs to run in to hiding.

"Up here kangaroo!"

Bunny looked up to see Jack standing on top of one of his egg golems that he had frozen. Now usually Jack would act all causal with a cocky grin on his face but instead he looked posed and ready for a fight, his eyes icy with cold rage as he glared down at Bunny.

"You better have a good reason for doing this Jack or so help me I’ll kick your arse in to the next millennium"

"Oh? You want to kick my arse now huh? Funny that’s not what everyone else told me you wanted too do to me" spat Jack as he shot a bolt of ice out of his staff at Bunny. Bunny leaped to the side out of the way as the ice froze over his door.

"What are you on about? I haven’t done anything too you!" snapped Bunny as he threw this boomerang at Jack. Jack snorted as he smack it away with his staff.

"Like you don’t know. The rumours have been flying since North locked himself up in that bubble. You know what its like their usually way over the top and off the mark until recently. Rumours that you have been leading North on for years until you found something better and then dumped him flat. But that is not all, they said that you dumped North to try and win me over in time for your rut. I ignored it at first but as time went on it just got worse, so I decided to go and talk to Tooth about it and seek her advice. Can you guess what she told me Bunny?" shouted Jack as he slammed down his staff sending ice off in different directions that Bunny was barely able to dodge them.

"Jack, calm down, let me explain" pleaded Bunny as he crotched down behind his hut, just out of Jack’s sight and range.

"Explain what Bunny? How you were going to use me till you found something better? Like you did too North!" said Jack as he started to throw snowballs.

"Will you quit that and let me talk?" snapped Bunny as a snowball whizzed past his head. "Its not what you think...."

"Oh yeah, so your tell me you didn’t dump North? That you didn’t screw with his feeling and called him fat?" said Jack as he tossed a snow ball in the air and caught it waiting for Bunny’s reply.

"You know North isn’t the great guy you think he is! He hurt my feelings too Jack"

"So you both hurt each others feelings, big whoop! Your meant to apologizes to each other and talk things over not just dump him!"

"What do you think I’ve been trying to do for the last few months" snapped Bunny poking his head around the corner only to pull it back in time to miss the snowball.

"And what was I then Bunny? A distraction? An easy lay for you to dump when you were bored of me?"

"For the love of the seven holidays Jack I keep telling you it wasn’t like that!"

"JACK FROST YOU STOP THIS WINTER RIGHT NOW!"

Bunny looked up in time to see Tooth flying over head as she flew up to Jack looking very angry.

"No way Tooth! The Kangaroo deserves this and a whole lot more!"

"Jack, this is a problem between Bunny and North and as much as you love North I’m sure he would be telling you that he doesn’t need you to fight his battles and that destroying the warren would put you straight on too his naughty list. Now please stop this" said Tooth firmly as she rested one of her hands on Jack’s shoulder and used the other to force him to look at her. Jack pulled away from her and bite his lip, clearly wanting too continue but did to wish to make her any more angry. In the end he slumped his shoulders and waved his staff to stop the snow falling. Bunny taking it as a sign, sat down on his hunches and placed a paw on the ground, sending a pluses of his power in to it. The snow quickly melted over the land and flowers rose up to the ground.

"Well know now that is over, shall we try and talk about this like adults?" said Bunny as he came out from behind his hut.

"Stopped hiding like a coward" said Jack sulky but ducked his head when he caught Tooth glaring at him.

Bunny laughed mockingly "Believe me Jack, if I wanted to hurt you, I would have"

Bunny and Jack glared at each other only for Tooth to push them apart. "Enough you two! I’m way behind schedule because of the pair of you"

Bunny and Jack looked guilty as they looked on at Tooth who fluttered in frustration "Bunny, you know the other spirits are like, their hateful, mean and in joy gossip. Jack came to me and asked me about the rumours and of course I told him the truth"

"I gathered that from the snow fight" sighed Bunnymund as he rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at Jack. "Jack, me and North have had a complicated relationship for years. We’ve hurt each other and I’d admit this year I’ve...been really been an arse towards North this year even a bigger one when we...I broke up with North. I thought I was falling in love with you, I desired you already but of course you have already chose someone else and no matter how I tried to pressure you, you would not change your mind. During my rut, all I could think about was North, he was all I wanted so even if I did have you it would not have worked. My heart would not have been in it. I’m...sorry mate. I did not want to drag you in to mine and North’s mess"

Jack frowned and looked away with his staff clutched to his chest, his feelings to mixed up to give Bunny a response. Bunny then turned and looked at Tooth with a serious look. "So why are you here Tooth?"

Tooth fluttered her wings in frustration and glared at Bunny "Jack was really upset Bunny and when he took off I planned to come with him to act as a mediator because I knew all you two would do was fight instead of talking this though. Looks like I was right. I was about to follow when the snow globe that North gave me started to play a melody. It was North calling...."

"North? Is he ok? Is he hurt? Does he need...?" Bunny would have shot off more questions but Tooth raised her hand to stop him.

"He’s fine Bunny, but he was concerned about you. He has seen you at the dome and that you were spending too much time in the snow that was healthy for you"

"Then why didn’t he just let me in then? We can talk and get this all sorted..." said Bunny but Jack butted in angrily.

"After all the pain you have caused North, you have no right to decide when North talks too you, it should be on his terms"

Bunny went to say something back but his throat tightened as he realised that Jack was right. North did not wish to see him, let alone talk to him, so he put up his icy walls to keep him away. Had he really hurt his best friend that badly? When had he become such a jerk that not only had he hurt his oldest friend and loved one, he had also hurt Jack as well by his misguided actions.

"That’s also why I’m here Bunnymund. North has asked me too tell you that he wants you to stay away. He does not want you to get sick or too hurt yourself trying to take down his shield. If he see’s you at the dome again he will send the yetis to deal with you" said Tooth softly as she watched Bunny lower himself to his hunches and look hopelessly at the ground, his eyes watering.

"But I...I need to...apologies...I need to tell him how I really feel"

"You should have thought about that before you trampled all over his heart" snapped Jack as he flew off leaving a few snowflakes behind.

"Jack wait...." shouted Tooth but Jack was to far gone. She looked back at Bunny and felt her heart give a painful thump, she had only seen Bunny like this before and that was when he lost Easter because of Pitch. She floated down beside him, her hand touching his arm as she leant in closer.

"You ok Bunny?"

"Do you think Jack will forgive me? Will North?" Bunny asked his voice soft and low.

"Jack will eventually I’m sure. But North? I think he will take some more time"

"Your right" said Bunny as he stood up and smiled at Tooth, a stray tear falling down his muzzle. "Christmas is only a few months away and I will wait until North comes too me. We’ll be back together by new year"

Tooth smiled and despite the fact she knew it was unlikely "I’m sure your right"

-Line Break-

Bunny never EVER celebrated any other holiday, out of professional pride of believing that his holiday was the most important, he only joined in which some celebrations when North would throw one of his annoying parties. He never gave a valentine, he never wore green for St.Patrick’s day and he most certainly did not carve a pumpkin on all hallows eve, especially after that stupid stunt Jack Skellington pulled. So he was a bit stuck on what to do for Christmas, which was only a week away, which meant he only had a week until he saw North again. After the warning he had gotten from Tooth, he had done as asked and stayed away from the north pole but kept his ears open to any news. There was many rumours going about and Bunny could dismiss most of them but there was one that kept bothering him and that was the one concerning Jack Skellington who had been rumoured to been seen at the pole. Why would North want that walking disaster at the pole instead of his fellow guardians? Bunny shook his head and decided to get back to the matter at hand, decorating his hut for Christmas. He thought when North came to deliver his present as he did every year and saw that Bunny had made an effort to celebrate his holiday, things might go a bit better between them. Getting a tree was easy, getting it in to the hut however had been a chore and a half and do not get him started on the pine needles in his fur. Once the tree was set up, he had to go and find some Christmas decorations, he did think of hanging a few eggs from the branches would be fine but he doubted that North would approve. He spoke to Sandy and Tooth and then the children of Burgess for help and soon he had a sack full of tinsel, paper-chains and tree ornaments as well as a list of Christmas traditions.

"Ok, leaving carrots out for the reindeer I get but leaving cookies and milk for North as well? No wonder he put on so much weight. I mean a million cookies in one night? I’m surprised his teeth haven’t rotted" Bunny muttered as he looked over the list. He hung the paper chains from the ceiling with some mistletoe. He covered the tree in ornaments and placed a star on the top. Now he had to find a gift, but what could he give North, that the winter spirit didn’t already have? Bunny racked his brain trying to think of something.

"Should I tie myself up in a ribbon? Nah it will be too early for that, I’ve got to win him over first. He’s still got that sweet tooth of his....and I have never given him an Easter egg before have I? Come to think of it, I think I’ve only ever given him one of my chocolate eggs"

Bunny recalled the ingredients included cacao leaves from the great caves of Calcutta with a tiny bit of mint from the Mars ice caps and Hawaiian lava sprouts to give it a kick. He spent the next few days in his kitchen, mixing and baking until he had in his opinion the perfect Christmas Easter egg. It was large lattice egg with chocolate holly on top. He placed it gently in to a box and wrapped it in a bright bow and placed it under the tree. Now that that was all out of the way, he had a few days left to work on his plan to get North back. He would stay up until North came to deliver his gift, they would exchange pleasantries as well as gifts, he would then apologies for his thoughtlessness and North would most likely do the same. Knowing North, he would make excuses to leave since he was on a tight schedule, so he would ask if they could meet up later to talk. Once North said yes, he would point to the mistletoe that was hanging above North and kiss him on the cheek, letting North know that he was still interested in him.

"A Fool proof plan if I do say so myself" Bunny chuckled as he went to look up the recipe for cookies.

-Line Break-

It was one clock Christmas morning and Bunny was struggling to keep awake. A plate of freshly made cookies in the shape of eggs were on the table next to the tree along with a pile of carrots.He sat wrapped up in a blanket with candles were lit everywhere since he could not light his fire.

"Who on earth came up with that foolish idea of him coming down the chimney anyway?" he muttered as he rubbed his eyes. He wanted to be awake for North but at this rate he was going to fall asleep before he got here. When did North get here anyway? North had always been and gone before he got up in the morning and he was an early riser. He thought about having a snack or some tea but the butterflies in his stomach would not settle down. He hated to admit it but he was nervous. North was as stubborn if not more so then him. Would he even listen to what he wanted to say? Would North even take him back? Bunny tried to shake the negativity away but it still niggled at him. What if North didn’t take him back? What would he do then? Before the feelings had been mutual and they had fallen together. This time, he might have to try and woo his lover and Bunny hated to admit it, but he was woefully out of practice. He supposed he could ask for advice from Aphrodite and Cupid since they were the keepers of love and all but that would be a last resort. He’d first see how this meeting with North went and go from there.

"It will...(yawn)...it will be (yawn) fine" Bunny muttered as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Bunny moaned loudly as he curled his aching body out of his chair, rays of sunshine streaked in though the windows stinging his eyes, his mouth tasting awful and dry. He looked up at his clock on his fireplace, it read seven in the morning as he staggered to his feet. Why didn’t North wake him up? He knew that North rather everyone be asleep while he worked but surly he wanted to talk as much as he did? He looked down at the small table and his tree and felt his heart sink. The cookies had not been touched and his gift was still sitting there. He looked around the room and sniffed the air for any sign that North had been there and there was none. He hadn’t come, but that made no sense, North always came. Something had too be wrong, Bunny was sure of it, that would be the only reason North would not have come to the warren. He’d go and see the others, Tooth and Jack said they would be visiting Sandy’s castle by the sea for Christmas and to exchange gifts and see if any of them had seen North before lunching a search for him. Quickly tapping his foot and running down the tunnel, Bunny started imaging the many reasons that would have stopped North on his delivery, none of them good. He leapt up in to Sandy’s living room where Sandy was handing Tooth and Jack his gifts. The small man smiled brightly at him a gold Christmas tree dancing above his head.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas Sandy! Sorry for barging in like this but I was wondering if you saw North on your rounds last night?"

Sandy looked confused but nodded pointing to his dream sand that had taken the shape of a clock showing three am.

"So he has been out on his rounds then....was he running late? I ask because...well...." Bunny felt his face heat up under his fur as he looked over at Jack and Tooth who had stopped opening their gifts to look at him.

"He was fine when I saw him" said Jack "and that was about four I think when I was out freezing things over"

"Same here when he stopped by mine" said Tooth with a small blush and refused to look Bunny in the face "He told me I was his last stop before heading back to the pole."

Bunny clenched his paws and gnashed his teeth. All his planning, all that stupid Christmas decorating, all his worrying and for what? For that fat git not to show up!

"Fine! He wants to be like that! I’ll have it out with him at the ball! I don’t care how over hears!" he growled punching one of the marble pillars that held up the ceiling. There was a large gold X above Sandy’s head as he glared at Bunny and waved his finger in a "no no" manner as Jack snorted as he stood up.

"Sandy’s right Bunny. You’ve got no reason to be angry. You’ve never celebrated Christmas, never given anyone gifts and always complained to North about breaking in to the warren and leaving gifts that you didn’t want. So don’t complain that North finally did as you asked and left you alone"

Tooth could see Bunny was about to lose his cool and take it out on Jack,so she quickly flew up to him, holding a card out for him to read.

"And I think you better read this Bunny, if your thinking about the end of year party, North has given everyone one of those"

Bunny snatched the card away from Tooth and read it allowed. "My dear friends, it is with great sadness that I must inform you that I will not be holding my "new year ball" this year. This is due to heavy construction still going on at the pole. I wish you all a merry Christmas and look forward to working with you all again in the new year. Sincerely yours North"

Bunny felt dizzy as he finished reading the card and if Sandy hadn’t of noticed and used his sand to make him a chair, he would have fallen to the floor. Why? Why had North ignored him? Why cancel the ball? It made no sense to him. Had North cancelled the ball just to avoid him?

"Cheer up Bunny" said Tooth rubbing his shoulders "You still have a chance after all"

"Huh? What do you mean Tooth?"

"Well, North always insist on that seven holiday meeting doesn’t he? He excepts no excuses. He will have to got too that"

She was right, it was something all seven holiday leaders agreed on and no one was allowed to back out unless it was a serious emergency. He would meet North on neutral ground and finally talk to him...he could only hope that North was willing.

To Be continued.

 


	5. Meeting Mistakes

To hurt the one you love

By End of Grace

Chapter 5: Meeting mistakes

Christmas came and went, quickly followed by new years, now all Bunny could so was wait for the letter North would send out for the date and time of the meeting of the Seven Holidays. Usually he hated these meetings, feeling that he did enough to worry about his own holiday and guardian duties without being concerned for others as well. Don’t get him wrong, he respected any holiday leader and sometimes found their ideas charming, they were just not as important as Easter that was all. To keep his mind distracted, he started a few chores around his hut. He had wanted to pack away all of his Christmas things but wanted to wait until North had seen it, proof that he was prepared to join in on his holiday and not dismiss it as he had done over the years. He placed North’s Christmas present in a cool place so that the chocolate inside would not melt or go funny. Though a part of him wished he had not bothered making it, while another part of him was upset over the fact that North had not come to him over Christmas, that he didn’t care to leave him a gift or even a basket of coal.

It had stung greatly when Jack pointed out that he had no right to be upset with North after repeatedly telling him not to give him presents, only to be upset even more when North did as he asked. He returned back from Sandy’s place and started to unpack the two boxes of things North had given him over the years, each gift having new meaning or a happy memory to them. He reread North’s letters, ones he had dismissed as cheesy attempts of courting, now seemed filled with deep feelings and longing and he once again questioned his actions towards his lover and again cursed himself as a fool.

He was contemplating making a start on making some fresh paint for Easter when there was a knock on his door. A quick sniff told him it was a yeti, you couldn’t mistake the smell of fur and sawdust, and bolted to his fount door and swung it open. The yeti slightly stunned as he looked up at Bunny from his bowing position with letter in paw as he was about to post it though Bunny’s door. It grunted a greeting as it straightened its self out and handed Bunny the sliver envelope.

"Thanks mate. Look could you tell me..." started Bunny but the yeti simply turned his back to him and smashed one of North’s snow globes on the ground and quickly disappeared in to its vortex. Bunny frowned, as usually the yetis always showed their respected not ignore him.

"They must be upset with me because of what’s happened between me and North. The over grown teddy bears do think highly of him" Bunny thought to himself as he opened his letter.

"’ Dear Friends, It is time for our yearly meeting, to discuses and share our plans and concerns. Sadly, I am unable to host this year due to the work still going on at the pole and have asked Aphrodite if she would mind taking over this year. So please all gather at the temple of love at twelve on January tenth. I look forward to seeing you all there. Yours North’ Short and simple. At least I’ll be able to see him in two days, gives me self enough time to spruce myself up a bit and make sure the tunnel to Greece is still in one piece"

-Line Break-

The one thing he disliked about Aphrodite’s place was the over powering smell of roses. There were roses everywhere of every colour, growing up the walls, in various vases and urns, she even had some braided in to her golden hair. Although she was thought of as a goddess back in the day, she was no longer believed in, though her temple was still used as a tourist attraction and people still offered up the occasional pray to at least allow her to keep her powers. She looked as if she was in her late twenties with an hourglass figure, perfect skin with thick golden locks and bright blue eyes. She also wore a a long white tight fitted dress that it seemed like any moment her ample bosom would escape it. She clearly out done her self when Bunny saw the long table of food all laid out on golden plates as she approached him with a golden goblet of mead.

"Welcome Bunnymund. Here, its from a few bottles I had in storage, so it will be quite strong"

"Thanks Dite and thanks for hosting, I hope North didn’t put you on the spot with it"

"Why not at all! I was surprised when I got his letter but was more then happy to host. I was thinking of suggesting that everyone take a turn hosting from now on, that way we’re not always going to the pole and have North host everything. What do you think?"

"I don’t know Dite, my place is a bit small for us all, though I’m sure North and Jack Skellington would be more then happy with the idea. You might get the twins to agree but I doubt that Thanksgiving or Lucky will want to join in. So you haven’t actually seen North at all?"

The goddess shook her head "No I haven’t, not even at Christmas which is odd, as he usually gives me my gift in person. But I’m sure he had his reasons.If you excuse me Bunny, Lucky has just turned up and I need to greet him"

Bunny nodded as he stepped to the side and leant against the far wall of the temple and watched as his fellow holiday leaders started to gather. Old man Thanksgiving had turned up dressed in his pilgrim best and was speaking to Lucky the leprechaun about alcohol. Jack Skellington was sitting down on one of Dite’s white sofas with Sparks asking her about her wonderful fireworks and why her twin brother was not here. Bunny had wondered as well, as it was unusual to see her without her twin brother Bang hovering over her like a mother hen. Sparks smiled and explained her brother was working on some complicated fireworks for the fourth of July and wanted to get an early start.

"Oh the poor dear should have come" said Aphrodite as she sat down beside Sparks "You darlings work too hard what with New year, the fourth of July and...what is it called?...GuyFawkes night?"

Bunny rolled his eyes and slipped some of his mead. Yes it was impressive that they dealt with three holidays but what was so special about fireworks? Just a bunch of bright lights and loud noise. And where the hell was North? It was not like him to be the last one to show up. It was well past twelve now, the other leaders were starting to get fidgety and Aphrodite was looking at him for answers. Then the sound of a swirling vortex reached his ears and the sweet smell of cinnamon. North was here. Suddenly he broke out in a cold sweat, his heart beating rapidly, as he tried to regulate his breathing. Why was he panicking? It was just North, the same man he had known for over seven hundred years, he had no reason to panic. He quickly used his paws to brush down his fur as Aphrodite got up to greet North with a drink. All heads turned as the winter spirit entered the room and smiled brightly at everyone.

"Hello my friends! Sorry for delay, elves made big mess for me to deal with before coming, I trust you can all for give me"

Bunny felt all the higher functions of his brain grained to a halt. He blinked his eyes repeatedly as his jaw slowly dropped. He felt his body heat up like it did for his rut as his eyes raked over North’s body, desire building in the pit of his belly. The air in the room became uncomfortably hot and according to his nose, Bunny was not the only one being effected by North’s new appearance. North seemed taller then before but that might be due to the fact that he had lost his round belly. His beard was the same while his hair was so long now that even in a ponytail it almost reached his waist. He pulled off his long red coat, his red shirt was straining around his arms and shoulders where he had worked on building up his muscles. The aura around him seemed to crackle with energy and magic. His dark blue eyes twinkled and his smiled beamed as he took Aphrodite’s hand and kissed it.

"My dear goddess, I can not thank you enough for this favour you have granted me at such short notice, I hope it was not too much trouble?"

Aphrodite blushed and twisted her fingers in to her hair "No, no trouble at all North, I must say....you look amazing"

"Thank you my dear. Been working hard with the yetis as we rebuild Santoff Claussen" said North as he walked around her and shook hands with Lucky and Thanksgiving, as they shared their greetings. Bunny watched North intently his paws twisting around each other. It was taking every ounce of strength he had not to match over there and take North by the hand and drag him back to the warren. The pheromones in the air were driving him mad, the other leaders had never given North really the time of day and now they were practically pawing at him. North kissed Sparks forehead and spoke softly to her, making her blush prettily, it made Bunny’s teeth ache as he grounded them.

"Calm down Aster" he muttered to himself "He’s just greeting everyone like he normally does and..."

"Jack my friend" smiled North as he hugged Jack Skellington tightly and placed a kiss on each cheek. "I can not thank you enough for all your help, when you have a free moment would you mind...?"

"Of course Sandy Claws. I also have some more books that I’m sure you would find interesting as well..."

"Good, good, We’ll talk later Dah?" said North as he turned around and faced Bunny. Bunnymund was clenching his paws and glaring at Jack as North turned to him. He released his paws and smiled as he stepped forward only to stop when he saw that North looked...afraid of him. The moment seemed to pass and North gave Bunny a small smile and a nod.

"Bunnymund, it is good too see you, I trust you are well?"

Bunny felt his heart drop like a stone as he tried to keep himself calm "I’m good thanks and you, you look really good mate"

"Thank you" said North softly as he looked to the ground, his face pulled in to a frown.

Bunny stepped closer, his paw stretched out to touch him "North...can we..?"

North suddenly perked up and turned to face everyone else and gave out a joyous laugh "Bunnymund is right my friends, lets get meeting on the way, we are all very busy spirits dah?"

The other spirits got up to follow North and Aphrodite in to another room where a large round table had been set up for the meeting. Bunny stood stunned for a moment trying to process what had just happened. North had seemed scared of him and nervous. He had called him Bunnymund, North had never EVER call him that, despite his many pleas in their early years together to do so. Sure, last year, he would have given anything for North to show him some respect but if it meant that North would put some sort of distance between them, he’d rather go back to the way their were before. Not only that, seeing North’s arm linked with Jack Skellington’s, it seemed as if he had already lost North to another.

-Line Break-

North

(Earlier that day)

"Bloody Elves" North moaned as a yeti finished re-sewing a button on his shirt. The elves had thought it was a good idea to pour lard all over the hall way and slide down it to knock over a rows of bottles. It was about the same time when the yetis were moving a lot of timber and metal beams with North coming the other way to get ready for the meeting. Long story short, it was a lot of mess that left a few yetis in the hospital wing and North with a few bruises and a ripped shirt.

"Tia, I really think this shirt should be a bit looser in the arms" said North as he looked at his refection in the long mirror. Tia a cream and brown yeti shook her head as she put her sewing kit away and ran her paw over North’s arm.

North’s cheeks went pink as he gave the yeti a small smile "Your too kind Tia but I doubt its a crime to hide my muscles. Thanks for all your help"

Tia gave a chuckle and left North alone in his room. She had taken up most of North’s clothes after he lost his weight and built up his muscles again. It had been really hard for him but he worked hard at it (despite the fact that he still snacked on cookies now and again). He had been so busy he had not noticed his hair had grown so long until he was getting ready for his Christmas ride. North always prided himself on looking professional on this trip but he was running a bit behind schedule so decided to keep it, besides it he thought it made he look as the children would say "cool". North sighed as looked over his reflection again, would Bunny approve? Not that it mattered anymore since Bunny was with Jack Frost but at least like this he may stand a chance of finding someone else. He looked over his work bench were he had left his hat and coat beside a snow globe and a large present. North felt his insides give a painful twist as a wave of guilt washed over him as he looked at the gift. It was a gift he had worked painstakingly on, right down to the smallest detail, and yet he could not bring himself to go the warren to deliver it. Every time he thought about delivering it, Bunny’s angry face would pop in to his head and started shouting things like.

"What you doing bring me gifts after the hundred times I’ve told ya I don’t want them? Get your fat arse out of here!" or "Why the hell are you bothering me? I’m busy with Jack! Leave us the alone!"

"I’ll leave it here, its for the best, I’ll only upset him if I turn up at meeting with gift in fount of everyone, he be annoyed as it is since I’m running so late" said North as he slid on his coat. He felt his belly give a nervous twitch as he shook the snow globe to Aphrodite’s temple. He would never admit it out loud but he was nervous, what would the other leaders think of his new look? What would Bunny say? North shook his head, what should he care what Bunny thought of him now? Both the yetis, Tooth and Sandy and Jack Skellington had all assured him that he looked good and that was enough.

"When I see Bunny, I will greet him like an old friend, show there is no hard feelings" he said to himself as he stepped in to the vortex. He stepped in to the room filled with candles and the sweet smell of roses and looked around. There was Bunnymund, leaning casually against the wall, his fur gleamed in the candle light of the temple. North felt his heart thumping strongly in his chest as he struggled for a moment for breath. He thought he would be fine after almost a year but he wasn’t. All the pain and humiliation of that day in his study came flying back to him leaving his heart bare before his fellow holiday leaders.

"Pull yourself together Nicholas! You are strong, you are leader" he thought to himself as he smiled brightly "Hello my friends! Sorry for delay, elves made big mess for me to deal with before coming, I trust you can all for give me"

He felt all eyes fall on him as he slid off his coat as Aphrodite approached him, her cheeks a shade of pink as she greeted him.

"My dear goddess, I can not thank you enough for this favour you have granted me at such short notice, I hope it was not too much trouble?"

Aphrodite blushed even deeper and twisted her fingers in to her hair "No, no trouble at all North, I must say....you look amazing"

"Thank you my dear. Been working hard with the yetis as we rebuild Santoff Claussen" said North as he walked around her and shook hands with Lucky and Thanksgiving, both complementing his new look and if he wasn’t mistaken on Lucy’s part flirting as well. He kept his eyes away from the wall, willing himself not to look at Bunny as he moved to the sofa to greet Sparks. She smiled up at him as he leant down and kissed her forehead.

"It is good to see you Sparks, your fireworks this new year have been the best I have ever seen, you and your bother have done well and I look forward too seeing more of your hard work in July"

"Thank you North" she said softly as she looked down at her hands, feeling as if her face was about to combust in to flames. North could not help but smile even more when Jack Skellington stood up to greet him. Jack had been an amazing friend and confident over the last few months even sharing some of Halloweens deepest secrets like the doors of the holidays.

"Jack my friend" said North as he hugged Jack Skellington tightly and placed a kiss on each cheek. "I can not thank you enough for all your help, when you have a free moment would you mind...?"

"Of course Sandy Claws. I also have some more books that I’m sure you would find interesting as well..."

"Good, good, We’ll talk later Dah?" said North as he paused for a moment and took a breath before turning around to face Bunny. Bunny was frowning, his green eyes burning with anger and his paws were clenched. Bunny was quite clearly annoyed that he had come to the meeting or that he had left him till last or for what ever reason he was upset and looked as if he was about to strike him. After a what felt like another year instead of a few moments he relaxed his paws and smiled and came towards him. His heart quivered and gave a hard thump in his chest.

"The moment has past, now too greet him by his full name as he has always asked, he’ll like that, show that I am respecting him" thought North as he gave Bunny a small nod and a smile.

"Bunnymund, it is good too see you, I trust you are well?"

Bunny arched an eyebrow "I’m good thanks and you, you look really good mate"

"Thank you" said North. He wasn’t sure what he expected, it was not like Bunny was going to gush over his new appearance or fall on his knees and beg him to take him back.

"At least he thinks I look good, it makes a small difference I guess" thought North as he looked down at the ground, not wanting to look at Bunny anymore.

Bunny stepped closer, his paw stretched out to touch him "North...can we..?"

North realising that Bunnymund wanted to get on with the meeting, most likely to get back to Jack and his eggs, gave out a joyous laugh "Bunnymund is right my friends, lets get meeting on the way, we are all very busy spirits dah?"

He quickly followed Aphrodite in to the next room, linking his arm with Jack Skellington’s, his heart bounding in his chest. He thought he was ready, that he was over Bunny enough that he could talk to Bunny with out upsetting the pooka. Clearly he was wrong.

"Sandy Claws? Are you alright?" Jack Skellington asked as he patted North’s hand with his bony one.

"I’m fine Jack. Just an old wound that has not healed over yet"

　

-Line Break-

(Bunny)

Bunny walked in to the meeting room and looked for his seat, which was usually next to North’s. The table was round and each chair had a symbol of their holiday on it with North’s chair was a bit bigger then the others, showing his status as leader. Bunny looked at the chairs on either side of North’s but they were Jack’s and Spark’s chairs not his.

"Dite, where is my chair? Its usually beside North’s"

"Oh its here next to me. Your sitting opposite him...is that alright?" She asked looking concerned as everyone else took their seats.

"No...no its fine" said Bunny not wanting to make a scene as he took his seat. It was odd, he use to feel aggravated when he was made to sit next to North as if he was his right hand man or something like that, now it felt as if he been forcefully removed or pushed away. Is this what North felt when he pushed him away when he was trying to woo Jack? If it was then he had a lot more to make up for then he realized. He sat down next to Aphrodite and Thanksgiving as North started the meeting with his usual thanking them for all their hard work, making small comments on each holiday’s achievements, before asking them what they had planned for the year ahead. Dite went on about new flowers and perfume, Thanksgiving about some sort of parade and Sparks piped up about a new gunpowder she and her bother were inventing.

"Good, now how about you Bunny..mund...what are you going to do for Easter this year?" asked North as he looked up from the notes he was making.

"I’m actually going to hold back this year, I did way too many eggs last year and Tooth got annoyed about the work increase over the spring. Plus I need some personal time as something has come up" said Bunny causal trying to ignore the shocked faces looking as him as he forced on North. North was frowning, his blue eyes conveying his concern.

"I do not see it as a problem as long as the children have a good Easter and do not lose their belief."

"It seems odd that your not going to give it your all this year though Bunnymund" said Old Man Thanksgiving.

"I said I was going to hold back not give it my all Thanks. The kids will still have a great Easter just not so many goodies in their baskets" said Bunny and he meant it, he could not spend his time on his eggs to much if he was going to win North back from Jack Skellington. "And what about you North? Are you going all out this year?"

"I am looking in too new lines, there will be many super hero films this year so the boys will be covered. Not so sure on the girls though" said North thoughtfully.

"I’m sure you’ll find something for them soon Sandy Claws. I know all the children in Halloween town loved your gifts last year" said Jack placing his hand on North’s shoulder. Bunny felt his fur flare up as he twitched his muzzle and tutted under his breath. Seeing Jack touch North so friendly like was really pushing his buttons and his dominate instincts that saw North wanted nothing more then to rip Jack’s arm off and beat him with it.

"Ya do know that isn’t his name, right Jack?"

Jack’s grin became creepy as he looked at Bunny "I know, but unlike other spirits, Sandy Claws does not mind"

The temperature in the room dropped alarmingly as Bunny and Jack glared at each other.

"Why ya bag of bones, I should..." snarled Bunny as he slowly rose from his seat but North slammed his fist down on the table, the other hand holding Jack down in his seat.

"Bunnymund! Jack! Enough! Leave personally matters outside" snapped North glaring at both of them, while the other leaders looked baffled. Bunny sat back down still glaring as North looked at his notes. "Is there any other business? Or should we come too a close?"

Lucky raised his hand "I was wondering if I can ask you something North, something that has been bothering every spirit..."

"Oh? What is it Lucky?"

"What have you been doing these last few months? Everyone was worried that you had some kind of break down or something"

"Ah! No, it was nothing like that, I was practicing some new magic and I did not wish to cause anyone trouble if magic went out of control"

"But what kind of magic were you doing? And why did you feel the need to rebuild?" said Aphrodite leaning in closer, as this has been bugging her for months.

"I needed more room for workshop, with so many children being born now, I need more room for presents. But as for magic, it was for new globe room, the globe does not only show children but can now show where all spirits are at any time as well, which will come in handy if Pitch ever turns up again. Also, Jack has leant me the holiday doors to study them. I’m hoping to copy them so that everyone has an emergency door to come get me or for me and the other guardians to get to your realms faster to help. Like when Thanksgiving had all that trouble with the Fox spirits eating his chickens and destroying his crop. Even with Bunnymund’s tunnels we were still late getting there and the damage was done"

"Its a good idea North" said Spark’s as she rubbed her arm "But what if someone like Pitch attacked the pole again and then used the doors to escape? It could be putting us all in danger"

"I did think of that my dear, each door will have wards and spells to only allow certain people to use them. To anyone else they will be simple wooden doors going to no where. Of course I’m still working on it at the moment, so it could be a while before the doors will be ready. Well since there is no other business, let us all say good bye, I look forward to celebrating all your holidays with you all"

Thanksgiving and Lucky left quickly, while Sparks and Aphrodite were having a chat about something while Bunny waited and watched North who was speaking to Jack softly before giving him a hug goodbye and started to walk away. Bunny leapt from his seat and ran after him.

"NORTH! Wait up! I got talk to ya"

North halted but did not turn around as his shoulders slumped and sighed "What is it that you want Bunnymund? I would have thought you would be running back to Jack right away"

Bunny flinched but still came up too North until they were facing each other with only a few inches between them. "Don’t ya think we need to talk mate? We didn’t really talk when we last so each other"

"There was not much too say Bunny....Bunnymund and...."

"Will you stop calling me that? Makes me think your really mad at me....are you?"

"Wha? Niet! Your always going on about me showing no respect and that you hate being called Bunny and Rabbit man. So I call you by your name, like you asked me too"

"I asked you too do that over five hundred years ago mate. I’m more then use too being called Bunny now and you calling me Bunnymund just seems like your putting a wall"

North frowned and clenched his fists "I can’t seem to do anything right for you can I? First I was to fat, to boring, to disrespectful now..."

"North, it ain’t like that!" snapped Bunnymund and quickly taking a breath to push back his temper "I’m was an idiot and I have been just as disrespectful to ya as ya have been too me. But that still didn’t give me that right to hurt ya the way I did. I’m sorry"

North looked shocked, his eyes wide as they watered over for a moment before his blinked it away and he gave Bunny as small sad smile "Apology accepted my friend. Now if you can excuse me...."

"North....Nicholas, I ain’ finished....can we maybe go to the warren?"

"I don’t think that is a good idea..."

"The pole then...I really got to talk to ya Nick...please?"

"The pole is not the best place...but alright. Tonight say seven’ clock?" asked North as he reached in too his pocket and handed Bunny one of his many snow globes. "This will allow you to pass though the shield. I will see you then...but I will not wait up for you should you run late"

Bunny flinched at the dig about not turning up on Valentine’s and nodded his head "I’ll be there Nick, I promise"

North looked like he wanted to say more, but shook his head slightly and walked away, dropping another globe to the ground and disappearing in to its vortex.

(North)

North was grateful when he realised that Bunny was not sitting next to him. He doubted he could sit next to his old love and not be able to reach over and stroke his furry leg under the table to sooth him when he got annoyed with the other spirits. Then his heart sunk when he saw Bunny opposite him, clearly displeased about the move, he could tell by the way Bunny’s whiskers were twitching.

"Do not think about it" he told himself as he looked at his notes "Just concentrate on the meeting"

"I must thank you all for your hard work last year. Each of you have made your holidays truly memorable and joyous occasions and belief is going strong but like every year we must work to keep it that way! So Aphrodite my dear, what are you doing for valentines this year?"

One after the other the holiday leaders gave their reports, each one trying to do better then the year before, as North wrote down the highlights of each event. Now and again his eyes would fall on Bunny, who looked bored and annoyed. He knew that the pooka hated these meetings but could he not see the benefit of knowing what his fellow spirits were doing? Sparks finished her report and he gave her a small smile as thanks.

"Good, now how about you Bunny..mund...what are you going to do for Easter this year?" he asked, his heart thumping so loudly in his chest, he wondered if Bunny could hear it.

"I’m actually going to hold back this year, I did way too many eggs last year and Tooth got annoyed about the work increase over the spring. Plus I need some personal time as something has come up" said Bunny causally as he looked over at him. North felt his heart clench painfully in his chest. True, he knew Tooth always complained about his and Bunny’s unhealthy habit of giving children sweets, he could understand that. Yet it was this personal time he wanted, were he and Jack having problems? Or was it because Jack had been so busy before Christmas that Bunny wanted time with him before Easter started? What ever the reason, it was no longer his business.

"I do not see it as a problem as long as the children have a good Easter and do not lose their belief." he said calmly, his fingers tightening around his pen.

"It seems odd that your not going to give it your all this year though Bunnymund" said Old Man Thanksgiving.

"I said I was going to hold back not give it my all Thanks. The kids will still have a great Easter just not so many goodies in their baskets" said Bunny coolly as he looked back at him "And what about you North? Are you going all out this year?"

"I am looking in too new lines, there will be many super hero films this year so the boys will be covered. Not so sure on the girls though" He said thoughtfully, girls were always tricky but he was sure My little pony was going to be big again.

"I’m sure you’ll find something for them soon Sandy Claws. I know all the children in Halloween town loved your gifts last year" said Jack placing his hand on North’s shoulder. North gave Jack a smile, grateful for Jack’s encouragement and friendship.

"Ya do know that isn’t his name, right Jack?" came the annoyed voice of Bunnymund who was sneering at them both.

Jack’s grin became creepy as he looked at Bunny "I know, but unlike other spirits, Sandy Claws does not mind"

The temperature in the room dropped alarmingly as Bunny and Jack glared at each other while North bit back a groan. He should have known better then too tell Jack why he and Bunny had broken up. Not to mention that Bunny truly disliked Jack a great deal due to Lock, Shock and Barrel kidnapping him but still they were holiday leaders, there was such a thing as decorum.

"Why ya bag of bones, I should..." snarled Bunny as he slowly rose from his seat. He slammed his fist down on the table, the other hand holding Jack back.

"Bunnymund! Jack! Enough! Leave personally matters outside" He snapped glaring at both of them, while the other leaders looked baffled. Bunny sat back down still glaring at them both as he looked at his notes. "Is there any other business? Or should we come too a close?"

Lucky raised his hand "I was wondering if I can ask you something North, something that has been bothering every spirit..."

"Oh? What is it Lucky?"

"What have you been doing these last few months? Everyone was worried that you had some kind of break down or something"

He had been expecting this but still was hoping that it would not come up as he was slightly embarrassed that the work was not yet finished. Yet since he canceled the end of year party, they were bound to ask him what was going on.

"Ah! No, it was nothing like that, I was practicing some new magic and I did not wish to cause anyone trouble if magic went out of control"

"But what kind of magic were you doing? And why did you feel the need to rebuild?" said Aphrodite leaning in closer, as this has been bugging her for months.

He gave a long speech about why he thought the doors were a good idea and what defences they would have. The other leaders seemed to think of this as a good idea and looked forward to the results as he closed the meeting and said goodbye to them. He sighed and leaned back in his seat as he watched the others stand up and started to make their way out.

"Well done Sandy Claws" said Jack in a low voice "Everyone loved your new look. Even Bunnymund was amazed"

He could not help but glace over at Bunny then, surprised that he was still sitting there and not running off back to his warren to be with Jack. "Thank you my friend. Though I wished you did not start fight with him, meetings are not the place for things like that"

"I’m sorry, but I got so angry that he thinks no one can give you a nick name"

"Do not worry about it Jack, I like it, that is all that matters. So you will be over later with books?"

"Of course, but I will not be able to stay too long, as I have a late meeting with the mayor"

"Then I will see you later then Jack" He said as he got to his feet and shook Jack’s hand before walking down the hall.

"NORTH! Wait up! I got talk to ya"

North stopped as did his heart as Bunny called out too him. Part of him wanted to keep walking and wanting to care about what the pooka had to say but he knew that was not the right way to go as he turned around to see the pooka coming towards him.

"What is it that you want Bunnymund? I would have thought you would be running back to Jack right away" He sighed seeing his old love finch at his words.

"Don’t ya think we need to talk mate? We didn’t really talk when we last so each other"

"There was not much too say Bunny....Bunnymund and...." He said with a confused tone but Bunny quickly cut in.

"Will you stop calling me that? Makes me think your really mad at me....are you?"

"Wha? Niet! Your always going on about me showing no respect and that you hate being called Bunny and Rabbit man. So I call you by your name, like you asked me too"

"I asked you too do that over five hundred years ago mate. I’m more then use too being called Bunny now and you calling me Bunnymund just seems like your putting a wall"

He frowned and clenched his fists. The feelings that he had pushed down over the last year were quickly bubbling to the surface. "I can’t seem to do anything right for you can I? First I was to fat, to boring, to disrespectful now..."

"North, it ain’t like that!" snapped Bunnymund and quickly taking a breath to push back his temper "I’m was an idiot and I have been just as disrespectful to ya as ya have been too me. But that still didn’t give me that right to hurt ya the way I did. I’m sorry"

He was shocked, he never thought he would ever hear Bunny apologise, or even admit that he was wrong. He was so happy, but it did not really change anything did it? Bunny was still with Jack and he was still alone but...it was a start right? He felt his eyes water over for a moment and quickly blinked them away as he gave Bunny as small sad smile "Apology accepted my friend. Now if you can excuse me...."

"North....Nicholas, I ain’ finished....can we maybe go to the warren?"

"I don’t think that is a good idea..." he said, not wanting to see Jack making himself at home in Bunny’s place. Knowing Bunny he had stripped his home of anything related to him and thrown it away and packed it away in a box.

"The pole then...I really got to talk to ya Nick...please?"

"The pole is not the best place...but alright. Tonight say seven’ clock?" He could see that Bunny was not going to let this drop until he had had his say and he certainly did not want Bunny turning up at the pole to try and break his shield again. He reached in too his pocket and handed Bunny one of his many snow globes. "This will allow you to pass though the shield. I will see you then...but I will not wait up for you should you run late"

Bunny flinched and nodded his head "I’ll be there Nick, I promise"

He wanted to say more like "I won’t hold my breath" or "that would be a first" but looking at Bunny was...well painful. Bunny was still a wonder to behold and it was taking all of his strength not to pull Bunny in to an embrace. His heart cried out sadly as he turned away, shaking his own globe. Bunny was most likely coming over to hand him the things he left at the warren and make sure they were still "friends" and that everything was alright between them. Of course they would not be alright and most likely won’t be, at least on his part for a long while but he could pretend that it was fine as long as no one else knew.

　

To Be continued....

 


	6. The Olive Branch

To Hurt The One You

　

Chapter 6: The Olive Branch

Bunny clocked watched since he returned back from the seven holidays meeting, cursing under his breath as the minutes slowly ticked by, as he struggled to find things to distract him form his meeting with North later. He did a few chorus and worked on a few of his eggs all the while keeping an eye on the clock. An hour before meeting North, Bunny quickly combed his fur again and brushed his teeth to make sure his breath was fresh. He mentally went though everything he wanted to say to North, what he wanted to express and felted.

"North....Nicholas...I have loved you for over seven hundred years but I allowed my lust, my desire, for Jack to over rule that and hurt you in the process and I’m sorry" he repeated to himself wanting it to sound right. When it was five to the hour, Bunny picked up his gift to North and shook the snow globe before smashing it to the ground and stepping in to its vortex. Now Bunnymund new North’s workshop almost as well as North did, having helped with most of the construction at the time and even inserted his own ideas for it. So when he stepped in to the Globe room, his jaw dropped and for a moment he was sure that the snow globe had sent him to the wrong place.

The large globe was still there with a golden light for each child but now there were other lights of various colours. The main area were the moon crystal and the fire place was, was painted deep red and the dark oak had Christmas trees, stars and candy canes in graved in to the wood. Yet the other walls were different colours and had different markings and Bunny realised that each wall had been painted and designed to represent a guardian. A light purple for Tooth, gold for Sandy and the two other walls being painted and covered with scaffolding were most likely his and Jack’s. The large scaffolding was right up to the ceiling were a couple of yetis were working on it. Once the pole smelt of winter, gingerbread and cookies, now sadly the only things Bunny could smell was sawdust and paint. Bunny was taking everything in when he felt a sharp claws poke him in the shoulder.

"Hey! Watch the claws mate!" he snapped as he turned around to see Phil glaring at him. "Hey Phil, er....have you seen North? I’m meant to be..."

Phil grunted that he had been told he was coming and that North was in his workshop. Although Phil had been polite, Bunny could still hear the anger in his tone as he followed Phil to North’s personal workshop, gripping his gift close to his chest.

"Hey Phil, so how long do you think all this construction is going to go on? I mean its almost been a year right? I know you guys were busy with Christmas as well but...."

Phil growled low that the work was on schedule and would be finished in time for next Christmas. Bunny wanted to ask how North had been keeping but it was clear that the yeti really did not wish to speak to him, nor did the other yetis, even the elves by the way they were all glaring at him as he went pass. They came to a large set of dark oak doors, Phil knocked heavily against the wood, the sound echoing though the hall. There was a muffled "Enter" from inside as Bunny went to enter the room only for Phil to grab his shoulder.

"Please do not hurt him any further Pooka" Phil spoke in a deep thick voice that made the yeti seem ancient and wise.

Bunny shook his head "That’s the last thing I want to do Phil"

The old yeti nodded as he pushed the door open and motioned for Bunny to enter before closing the door behind him. The room had a large bay windows with large work benches covered in various tools and pots of paints. The walls were covered in various toy designs though out the years and a large candle chandelier hung from the ceiling. Sitting with his back turned to him was North, concentrating hard on what ever was on the work bench in fount of him, wearing a dark green shirt that had clearly seen better days. Bunny had never seen North in any other colour then his signature red and he was surprised by how well his own signature colour of green suited him. He softly walked up to the desk and looked at what North was working on and felt his heart give a painful twist. Though North’s work desk had a couple of the holiday doors all ready carved and painted, North was working on the Halloween door, taking care to carve the details in.

"Looks really good North"

North jumped in his seat, almost dropping the door as he turned and looked at him.

"Bunny! Your early! I thought we said seven?" said North with a small sigh as he placed the door down.

"We did mate...I think your watch has stopped working cause it already gone seven now"

North looked at his watch and tapped the face before giving him an apologetic smile "My apologies Bunny. Let me just quickly change and then we can talk dah?"

"Sure mate, no...problem..." said Bunny who mind quickly ground to a halt when North threw his green shirt off and went to grab his clean red one. Now Bunny had seen North naked many times before but that was then and North was now muscular and toned, his long white hair tailing down his spine. Bunny felt his heart beat faster in his chest as his eyes locked on to the Easter egg tattoo that North had on his shoulder. His instincts flared up, the dominate part of him that still saw North as his, that saw that tattoo as his mating mark was clawing at him, demanding that he pinned North to the desk and reclaim him.

"So, what is it you wish to speak to me about Bunny?" North asked as he did up his shirt.

Bunny shook his head to try and clear his thoughts as he coughed to clear his throat. "Er...yeah...um...just to talk...you’ve been avoiding me and..."

"Have not been avoiding" North snapped as he turned to Bunnymund "I have been busy"

"Then why didn’t you come to mine at Christmas like you always have done?"

"Because...." North sighed and ran his large hand though his hair "because I did not wish to see that you had pack all the things I had given you, all the pictures of us away. I did not want to see the changes you have no doubt made for Jack. Besides you do not celebrate Christmas and have often enough told me not to bother."

"I wish you had North. I thought I’d give your Christmas thing a go. I put up a tree and everything. Even made you this" said Bunny as he held out his gift. North looked so surprised but then smiled sadly as he took the gift.

"Thank you Aster, that is kind of you, I’m sure Jack enjoyed celebrating Christmas with you" said North as he held the gift close to his chest. Bunny could smell that North was happy but there was a deep melancholy coming from him as well.

"North...about that...me and Jack..."

"I made something for you also...." said North quickly as he reached for the drawer in his desk and pulled out a large heavy gift, wrapped in a dark green ribbon. "I was afraid you would be upset if I....well never mind....here, we will open them together"

Bunny took the gift and placed it on the work bench to open it as he tore open the paper. North slowly unwrapped his, taking his time as he pulled the chocolate egg out.

"You made me an Easter egg for Christmas? Fantastic. Its quite magnificent Bunny"

"How can you say that? You haven’t tasted it yet" smiled Bunny enjoying the closeness of being with North again. He had forgotten how much he enjoyed how the man smelled and despite being a winter spirit he radiated such warmth. He watched North break the egg and take a bite of the chocolate, the look of bliss on his face made the many months of waiting worth it.

"I know this chocolate..." said North as he took another bite "I had this before"

"Its the chocolate I gave you the first time we met"

"Ah...it almost ruined me for chocolate. You know I haven’t had chocolate in almost a year. Been eating really healthy"

"Yeah and you look good mate...Fantastic even...really se..good" purred Bunny, stopping himself from saying sexy as he went back to opening his gift. It was a dark wooden box with a marble lid with green and white checked pattern. He realised that the lid lifted up and underneath were 16 ivory and 16 jade figures, each one painstakingly carved out to look like pookas.

"North...this...this is amazing. Thank you"

"Maybe one day, you and I can have a game, its been a long time since I have last played chess" said North, happy that Bunny like his gift. "To tell truth I was rather expecting you to be bring boxes of things that I had left in Warren. I know how much you hate clutter"

Bunny twitched remembering the two boxes he filled up "Nah, mate, you weren’t that bad. Though I’m pretty sure you did the same"

North snorted sadly as he leant against the work bench "Only when renovations started....its a small box....if you want it"

Bunny swallowed hard and rubbed the back of his neck as he stood beside North. "North...I got something really important to tell you..." he waited a few moment for North to look at him "I’m...damn it...I’m not with Jack"

There was a long silent pause as North looked blankly at Bunny, blinking his eyes as he took in what his ex-lover had said.

"What?" was all North could say as he looked at Bunny for some explanation.

"When I approached him about being together, I found him...with someone else. His boyfriend. I asked him if he was happy and if he could except me as a lover but Jack wouldn’t hear of it. Said I was too old for him and that he was happy with Hiccup"

Bunny fully turned to North then, a paw on his chest as he looked up at him, pleading with his eyes to understand. "Once I got back to the Warren I realized that what ever I felt for Jack was simply a passing thing. Even if I had gotten with Jack, it would not have worked, because he wasn’t what I truly wanted. At first I tried to deny it, kept thinking I was better off being single and such, but once my rut started...."

Bunny then took his paw away from his chest and rested it against North’s, feeling his heart beating strongly beneath it.

"All I wanted was you"

North stepped back from Bunny, his body shaking and fist clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white. His blue eyes blazed with anger as he glared at Bunny. Bunny took a deep breath and forced himself to relax, waiting for what ever North was going to do but one thing was for sure, he was not going to back down.

"So when you started appearing at the shield...trying to brake in...it was simply because you wanted me back? To fuck? To be a simple lay for your rut? Is that how you see me Bunnymund?" Snapped North as he spat out his words, waving his arms about to prevent him from hitting Bunny.

"Of course it isn’t!" Bunny snapped back, hurt that North had thought that little of him.

"Then tell me Bunny! Tell me how you see me then because if it isn’t as a sex toy then I must be a fool"

Bunny gritted his teeth and mentally counted to ten to try and calm himself down, not wanting raise to North’s words, as hurtful as they were.

"Your the one....my one true mate. The one I have loved for seven hundred years but never have marked. Your the one I should have cherished and respected all these years but didn’t because I felt you didn’t respect me enough but that shouldn’t be an excuse. Once I got over my obsession with Jack, your the only one that filled my thoughts and I won’t deny it, I did try and think of others but my thoughts always came back to you. I’m sorry, so very sorry for how I have treated you North, for betraying you for Jack of all spirits but mostly I’m sorry for hurting you the way I did because I should never have done it. To mach this even worse, since our break up you’ve done your best to respect what I asked of you, like calling me by my full name not breaking in to the warren to leave me gifts. Only for me to realise that I loved you for those reasons..." Bunny hiccupped as tears dripped down his muzzle. He didn’t think that baring his heart before North would be so painful but it was. North was still shaking in fount of him, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, as he looked away from Bunnymund unable to look at him any further.

"I...meant no disrespect you know" North spoke softly as he leant back against the bench, still gazing at his feet "You were always so serious...but also did not seem to show me any attention. So I teased...called you Rabbit man...made fun out of your eggs...but it was only to get you to pay attention too me, if I thought I was truly hurting you, I would have stopped"

Bunny took small steps towards North, his breath coming out in short pants "So, you just wanted my attention? You never meant any of it?" North shook his head, still looking at his boots "Even the part about Christmas being more important then Easter?"

"I would not go that far" said North as he looked back at Bunny, his smile was enough to tell him that North was teasing but also forgiving.

"Nicholas" Bunny breathed as he throw his arms around North’s neck and buried his face in to the crook of his neck. Bunny felt North’s arms wrapped around his waist, his large hands brushing against his fur. For the first time in months Bunny felt as if he was finally whole, his body, heart and soul no longer ached as he pressed himself fully against his love.

"North, please, take me back mate. Things will be better this time around, I swear it, we can make it work" North suddenly went frigid in his arms and then began to push him away, his heart crying out in protest. "Nick?"

"Bunny...I don’t think I can..."

"Nick, I swear on my soul things will be different this time, I’ll do anything...." Bunny exclaimed but North raised his hand and placed it softly over Bunny’s mouth.

"Its not that simple Bunny...you see..." said North, his eyes flickering to the wooden doors on his work bench.

Bunny looked at the doors and then thought back to the meeting, a dark foreboding feeling started to bubble up from his stomach.

"Nick...don’t tell me that..."

Suddenly the door to the work shop swung open, banging heavily against the wall, causing both guardians to jump.

"Sandy Claws I bought over the books you wanted. Sorry I’m so late, the mayor decided to meet with me earlier then expected and...oh...what are **_you_** doing here?" said Jack Skellington as he placed down the tall stack of books and glared at Bunnymund, clearly noticing how upset North was. Bunny looked at Jack and then back at North, his mind spinning as he tried to comprehend what was going on.

"I’m here to see North. What are you doing here?" Bunnymund asked as he glared at Jack.

"I’m here to help Sandy Claws like I have been for the last few months. We’ve been working together very closely, combining ideas and theories, being supportive. Of his project of course" said Jack as he walked over to them, his shoulders back and head held high, the soul robber glowing brightly on his wrist.

"So the two of you are...?"

"Wha? NO!" North snapped but then looked embarrassed "Its not like that"

Jack look slightly upset but still glared at Bunny "Me and Sandy Claws are very close friends but no we’re not together"

Bunny did not need to have his sharp hearing to notice the word "yet" that was hanging in the air. So, Jack was still trying to court North and North was being swayed but still was holding back because of his feelings for him, he might still have a chance to win back his mate. Bunnymund couldn’t hold back his smirk.

"Well that great, North needs good _friend_ too help him with this place, I’m sure glad he’s got a _friend_ like you"

Jack glared at Bunny, his teeth clenched tightly as the soul robber crackled as it powered up. "And I’m sure as his _ex_ , you can understand my concern for you being here. Haven’t you hurt him enough?"

Bunny snarled as Jack hissed and both were ready to leap at each other before North stood up and smack them both around their heads.

"Ow, what was that for Nick?" asked Bunny as he rubbed his head.

"Trying to knock what little sense you both have back in to you" said North as he cracked his knuckles and looked every inch of the imposing warrior that he was. "I will not have you fighting. You are both leaders of holidays, role models, now act like it. Bunny, Jack and I have work to do, so would you mind...?"

"Sure Nick, I understand...but can I ask you something first?" Bunny asked keeping one eye on Jack Skellington.

"What is it?"

"I want you to go on a date with me"

Jack’s jaw literally dropped to the floor and he scrambled on his knees to get it back on.

"Bunnymund, I don’t think this is good time to ask, we have only just...." said North looking flustered and slightly annoyed at Bunny’s request.

"You don’t have to answer me yet" said Bunny as he placed his paw on North’s shoulder "Just think about it and then send me your answer at the warren"

Jack clicked his jaw in to place "You must be joking! You break his heart and now ask him for a date? And what about Jack Frost?"

"Jack please! I will explain things in a moment but first let me see Bunnymund off home first" said North as he started to lead Bunny out of the workshop.

"See you around Skellington" Bunny said sarcastically as he walked past the pumpkin king.

"Not if I see you first Mr Bunnymund" hissed Jack as he sent his most heated glare as Bunny shut the door to the workshop only just avoiding the soul robber’s attack. North stood in the hall shaking his head as he pulled out a small snow globe from his pocket. "Bunny did you have to start picking fight with him?"

"He started it North"

North shook his head "But still you should not have said such a thing if you did not mean it..."

"Oh I meant it North" said Bunny as he wrapped his paw around North wrist to stop him from using the snow globe. "I want to court you...properly this time"

North’s face went bright red "But we’re...I mean...we know each other and..."

"Please Nick" said Bunny as he nuzzled North’s cheek before gently darting out his tongue to lick North’s lower lip. "Give me a chance"

North frowned as many conflicting emotions flicked across his face before he signed. "I will think about it" he said as he dropped the globe and watched as Bunnymund disappeared into its vortex.

To be continued...

 


	7. I'm not saying yes

To Hurt The One You Love

By End of Grace

Chapter 7: I'm not saying yes...

North sat in his workshop with only the light of the fireplace as company. He slowly sipped from his glass, the rich bourbon burning his throat with each swallow as he tried to organise his thoughts and his feelings. Tonight had certainly been chaotic, what with Bunny’s confession and Jack turning up and almost starting a fight. He thought back to how Bunny asked him to go out with him on a date and scoffed as he knocked back his drink. He may love the Pooka but he was not foolish to believe that he had done it out of desire, more of jealously that Jack Skellington was trying to court him and that hurt more then he thought it would. Did Bunny only want him back because he didn’t want anyone else to have him? No, he knew Bunny was not that sallow, but he did have a possessive streak. North placed his glass down and thought on Bunny’s words, how he got obsessed with Jack Frost, that he felt that North did not respect him enough and even admitted to thinking of others before coming to the conclusion that he was want he wanted all along. North supposed he should be pleased that he still came first in Bunny’s desires and heart but it still hurt deeply that Bunny had even thought of others in the first place. Did Bunny even think of him like that anymore? He thought he had seen in it, just after he had put on his shirt earlier, Bunny’s eyes glaze was dark and gazing at his shoulder. It was his tattoo, despite his moaning that the ink could poison him, the pooka enjoyed lavishing with licks and bites. Sighing loudly, North grabbed the bottle and poured himself another large glass, a deep bitter feeling was fighting to raise from his gut. So what if Bunnymund found him attractive again? He was fickle! It was only take what? A little weight gain and Bunny would start looking at others again. Even if he did take Bunny back and kept the weight off, what guarantee did he have that Bunny would dump him at the first chance he got? A more sober part of him argued that once Bunnymund gave him his mating mark, Bunnymund would never look or think of another, as it was not possible for a pooka to betray there chosen mate. Some sort of mind connection thing that pooka do with their mate prevents them...of something. Beside why should he give Bunnymund another chance to hurt him? Then again, had he not given Jack Skellington more then another chance?

North drain his glass in one go, he needed it, thinking of Jack Skellington. North did believe in giving second chances, but giving the fact that he allowed Oogie boogie to take over his holiday, kidnap the other holiday leaders, almost got him killed a second time, and despite the loud call to have Jack punished he had given him another chance. Jack was a good per..a good bo...a good skellington and had proven to be a good holiday leader and ally. These last few months Jack....had gotten close, he told him things that had only been shared among the other guardians, with Bunnymund. Jack had helped him lose the weight and was supportive. Despite being bony Jack actually gave good hugs and was very forth coming with them, while he had to hug Bunnymund and put up with his grumbling or give him big puppy dog eyes to get one. Jack was quick to see the wonder in different things, hence why he was so dazzled by Christmas that time, so they had something in common. They shared soft kisses on the cheek as friends did, as greetings, comfort, that sort of thing, but it never went any further then that. Jack...had offered once...they were drunk one night after making a discovery about the doors but he had refused, still to raw after his breakup. Jack said he was willing to wait until North was ready but now with Bunnymund asking to come back to him....what should he do? Jack was most likely not going to back down and he knew Bunnymund was not going to either, which meant that they were going to clash and that would do nothing for the morale of the council or for their image to the other spirits of the world and North could not allow that too happen. He looked up at his work bench, seeing the unwrapped chess board he had given Bunny, who had left it there after being quickly pushed out of the office.

"I will go to the warren tomorrow. Speak to Bunny about this, make sure he knows that I am not going to be played with"

\--Line Break--

Jack had tried to sleep but it was no use, he was to angry and upset to sleep, that he doubted a visit from the Sandman would even do him any good. Pushing the pom-pom from his night cap out of his face and pulling down his night shirt he walks quietly down to his kitchen for a drink. Zero groaned as he turned on the light and looked up at him, his small nose flicking on as he made his way to the sink.

"Sorry boy, I can’t sleep, my head is pounding so hard it feels as if its going to crack"

Said Jack as he sat down at his small table, glass still in hand. Zero floated up to him and barked in concern. Jack gave the ghost dog a gentle stroke, the tingling sensation of pins and needles going though his bony fingertips.

"I just don’t get it Zero, I don’t get Mr Bunnymund at all. First he hurts Sandy Claws with his words, then he doubts him for another spirit and now, just when it looks like Sandy Claws is about to return my affections, he turns up and demands that Sandy Claws takes him back! Its infuriating"

Zero barked in agreement as Jack reached over the table and pulled over a jar that held Zero’s biscuits and gave him one.

"Sandy Claws means a great deal too me Zero. I mean after all the damage I’ve caused to his holiday and almost getting him killed, he still forgave me and took me under his wing. He introduced me to the other holiday leaders, showed me personally around his workshop, even taught me a spell or two. I deeply respect him and when I learned that Sandy Claws was Mr Bunnymund’s lover, I was happy for them....slightly jealous but happy. Then when Sandy Claws called me, asking for my help on his project, I was thrilled beyond words...it was wonderful but as time went on I noticed how sad he was and that he was losing weight drastically. Finally I plucked up the courage to ask him what was wrong and he looked at me Zero, I’ll never forget it. I’ve always seen him as a strong, proud man but in that moment....he looked so broken, that if I embraced him he would have shattered in to millions pieces. It took a little time to get the full story out of him but that fact was that Bunnymund had left him"

Jack sighed as he scratched his skull and helped himself to one of Zero’s treats and handing Zero another.

"I thought my time had finally come! Yes, I wanted to go and yell at Mr. Bunnymund for breaking Sandy Claws’s heart the way he did, but then I had a chance to show Sandy Claws how much I care for him. I borrowed a few books on romance form Ms Aphrodite and started too learn how too woo him. You’ve seen all my graphs and chats haven’t you Zero? Everything points to me having a good chance of being with him. I, complimented him, helped him in his work, comfort him. That night after a few drinks..." Jack felt his skull go red with remembering how forward he had been with both his words and his actions. North had responded and moaned against him before pushing him away. "I know he likes me Zero, I just have to convince him that not only am I wroth him risking his heart with, but I am also a lot better lover then Bunnymund! He may be the Easter Bunny but I am the Pumpkin KING!"

\--Line Break--

Warm sunny light glowed over the grassy fields of the warren, it was enough to make anyone smile but Bunnymund. He hadn’t slept well last night, actually he hadn’t slept well in ages, but last night was for a different reason. North had forgiven him and they were on speaking terms which was more then what Bunny was hoping for. He knew that he loved North but last night bought up just how much he still physically desired him as well, how he didn’t jump North he didn’t know. Yet instead of having a chance to heal the damage he had caused on North’s heart and show him how much he loved him, he found Jack bloody Skellington sniffing around and trying to take his place. Yeah, sure, he knew that North had sort of taken Jack under his wing as he had for Jack Frost as well but that should have been it, a teacher and student relationship, not what ever it was that Jack was hoping to have with North. What kind of relationship did he think they were going to have anyway? It certainly wouldn’t be a physical one that was for sure, he was a bleeding skellington, its not like they could do it. Also North loved having cuddles and being held, how could Jack do that when he didn’t give off any bodily warmth? North liked kissing and Jack had no lips...it simply wasn’t going to work. Yet he knew that love could over come physical things....like not having flesh, it could work...if North and Jack wanted it too.

"Why the hell would North give Jack the chance? Hasn’t that walking disaster used up all his chances anyway?" Bunny hissed as he washed his face and groomed his fur. "Or has North just forgotten the fact that Jack not only ruined his holiday but almost got him killed?"

Bunny continued to rant and rave against Jack as he went about his chores, getting himself more riled up by the minute.

"And who the hell thought it was a good idea to have someone as empty headed as Jack Skellington in charge of Halloween any way? And what’s the hell is that green thing on his wrist? Slime? What the heck is that going to do? I bet he doesn’t even like eggs that’s how much of an idiot he is! AGH! This is no good! I’ve got to clear my head, I can’t think like this" Bunny snapped as he stomped back in to his room. He slid on his dark green sleeveless robe with a thick brown belt. Then he picked up his staff with his piece of the moon crystal and went out side. He took a deep breath and slowly began to spin and twist as he practice his martial arts using it as a form of meditation too clear his mind. He kicked, bent, punch, and twisted his spear this way and that. He was so focused on his movements that he didn’t notice the simmering glow of a snow globe portal opening behind him. North stepped in to the warren, Bunny’s Christmas gift under his arm, as his eyes fell on Bunny, his jaw slightly dropping as he watched him. A gentle breeze bought a sweet scent to Bunny’s nose, making him pause in mid movement as he turned to face North.

"North...mate I wasn’t expecting you..." he said as he lowered his spear towards the ground.

"I thought it would be best, we finish off our conversation from last night, also, I wish to bring your gift...you left it...you still...?"

"Of Course I do" said Bunny firmly as he took the gift from North "I hadn’t plan on leaving it....things...just ended on a bum note is all. Come on, I’ll make you some hot chocolate"

North wanted to refuse, say he was watching his weight but Bunny was already making his way back to his hut. Bunny quickly put the staff and chess set away before heading back to his kitchen, his paws feeling slightly clammy as a sudden wave of nerves came over him.

"Ok, ok...calm down. Its North, in my place, just as he has been many times before. We’re going to sit down and have a nice simple chat, and hopefully by the end of it, North will be back in my arms and Jack Skellington can find someone else to obsesses over" he thought to himself as he placed the bars of chocolate in to a saucepan on the stove to melt. North stood uneasily in the small sitting room looking about, surprised to see that Bunny hadn’t packed any of their pictures or any of his gifts away, he had half expected to see them in boxes covered in dust.

"Come and sit down mate, your drink is almost ready" said Bunny as he pulled out a wooden seat for him.

"Thank you" North muttered as he sat down, his stomach slightly twisting as he thought back to the last time he was in this kitchen.

"You ok mate? You look a little upset" said Bunny as he sat beside him, looking concerned as he reached for him with his paw. North raised his hand to stop him and shook his head.

"I’m fine....just a bad memory is all"

Bunny was not convinced but decided not to push. They sat in silence as North sipped his hot chocolate and Bunny twisted his paws, neither really sure how to start.

"I’m...really glad your here Nor..Nick" said Bunny as he rubbed the back of his head and sounding a bit more cheerful "I’ve thought of a couple of things we could do on our first date and...."

"Bunny, I must stop you there" said North placing his cup down on the table "I do not think it is a good idea"

"Wha? What do you mean? Its a great idea" Said Bunny as panic started to bubble up from the pit of his stomach.

"Because you only said that because of Jack Skellington and...No! Do not lie to me!" North snapped when he saw that Bunny was going to deny it. "It was quite obvious that you said it in the moment as it were or did you say it just to upset Jack, knowing how he feels for me?"

"No...maybe...I mean...I didn’t just say it to annoy Jack, I just wanted to ask you on a date before he got the chance too. Truth be told I don’t want that bag of bones anywhere near ya!" Bunny said bitterly as he leant back in to his chair his arms crossed.

"I wish you would let go of your grudges Aster, they will do you no good" said North sadly as he looked at the pooka "I still do not understand why you are acting as if you are jealous? You know..."

Bunny turned away from North and looked down at the floor, his emotions were twisting his intestines in to knots, his mind racing as thoughts of beating Jack Skellington to a pulp.

"Bunny? Are you.....jealous? Jealous of Jack Skellington?" North asked in disbelief.

Bunny felt his fur flare up as he wrinkled his nose in annoyance. "Not in so many words"

"You are" North exclaimed in surprise, his eyes wide as he smiled brightly. Bunny looked at North then, his scent taking on a more pleasant aroma.

"Your happy about that? About me being jealous?" he asked smiling as he leaned in closer.

"Well...yes. Very so" admitted North, his heart beating happily in his chest, though a small part of him said that he should not be happy that his ex was acting like possessive jealous lover. "But that is not point! Point is...."

"The point is I shouldn’t have done it just because Jack was there, I get it, and I’m sorry that I came across as a bit immature but to be fair mate, I had every intention of courting ya properly this time around. I’m going to do the whole nine yards mate, sweep ya off ya feet sort of thing"

North felt his face became a flame "Why? You have never done that. Why do it now?"

"Because I should have shown you before. How much ya meant to me" said Bunny somberly as he rose to his feet and took North’s face between his paws "How much ya still do..."

North knew he should have pulled away but he could not ignore the pull of his heart as Bunny leant down and kissed him. He opened his mouth wider as Bunny licked his lower lip seeking entrance. He felt Bunny’s wet nose press against his cheek as his tongue licked the roof of his mouth. He could feel the heat coming from Bunny’s body as he came closer to him, his mouth now pressing harder against his, his tongue against his own. He tried to hold back his moan, but as Bunny pushed deeper it escaped from his throat and Bunny responded with a deep pleasing purr as he pulled away leaving him panting.

"Good to know ya still like my kisses mate"

North felt as if he had just been punched in the gut, as a furious anger filled his soul and set his blue eyes ablaze as he rose to his feet. It was always the physical things with Bunny, how he looked and how good he was in bed or how good at kissing he was, it was never about his feelings. Bunny stumbled back, shocked with North’s sudden change of mood.

"North, what is...?"

"Do you think me a fool Bunnymund?" North hissed his fists clenched "Do you think you can simply seduce me back in to your nest? To use me until I put on too much weight or another pretty face takes your fancy?"

Bunny gapped at North, seeing for the first time just how much his actions and words had hurt his love. "I should have never had said what I did about your weight North. It was more then wrong of me and I’ve already told you that I’m sorry about Jack Frost and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you and treating and loving you the way you deserve"

North felt the tension in his shoulders go as he sighed loudly "I wish I could fully believe you"

"Nick, please, I’m asking ya for a chance to prove that. You’ve given Jack Skellington another chance, can’t you do the same for me?"

North’s eyes flashed, angry that Bunny had used that against him, but knew that he was right.

"I will give you the same chance as Jack Bunnymund, but do not expect me to simply take you back after a few pretty words"

"You won’t regret it North" said Bunny as he placed a small kiss on North’s cheek, smiling at the way North was blushed. "Do you need to go back yet? You can stay for lunch and break in my new chess set?"

North thought about the pile of designs waiting to be looked at, the toys he needed to look over, the stock take he needed to organise and then looked at Bunny who was looking back at him, his green eyes filled with hope.

"That sounds wonderful"

\--Line Break--

Many spirits of the world would tell you that eternity was very long and boring. Day after day, month after year, and it was the same old routine. Then North come up with the idea to throw the end of year party. Suddenly spirits that would never meet, bound by their duties or seasons were able to met others of their kind and made new friends. The party was also way to relax before another year of hard work. So, when North cancelled it, many spirits were upset as they would not to get to see their friends but it caused them to be restless and many felt they didn’t have the energy to perform their duties. Then the rumours started to spread of Bunny and Jack Skellington, fighting to win the heart of North, so naturally everyone wanted a piece of the action. The Groundhog himself started the betting pool and at the moment the odds were even, with a few outside bets like North either starting his own harem or not going out with either of them. Yet despite this excitement, the spirits were still unsettled, something had to been done.

"You have to do something North" said Aphrodite as she sat down on North’s large armchair. "Even the fairies haven’t been seen doing their jobs and you know how diligent they are"

"I know, I just can’t not believe that everyone is sulking because of not having party" said North as he handed her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Are you sure you can’t throw one North? Your the only one who’s home is big enough to hold us all"

"I’m sorry my dear, I truly am, but work is still going on and the safety checks have not been completed, it would be to dangerous to have the party here"

"Well, you’ve got to think of something North, otherwise this year is going to end before it even starts. We need something, something exciting for everyone to get involved in" said the goddess as she sipped her drink, her light blue eyes flickering between the floor and North. "Though, speaking of excitement...how are things with you North?"

North raised an eye brow as he gazed at the goddess with a firm look, making her blush brightly.

"I’m asking as the goddess of love you understand. The energy coming from Bunnymund and Jack Skellington has been giving me quite the buzz"

North buried his face in to his hand as he groaned "Their are giving me quite the headache if you must know"

It had only been a week since Bunny pledge to sweep North off his feet and he was doing just that, the only problem was, so was Jack Skellington. Bunny had sent his a large bouquet of his best flowers from the warren, while Jack gave him a large bouquet of dried out flowers. Bunny gave North chocolate while Jack gave him candy. Bunny had given him a new set of tools and Jack gave him rare books. Then there were the love letters both holiday leaders sent. Jack had tried his hand at poetry and while he was good, North did not feel comfortable with the idea of sharing a coffin with him. Bunny’s letter’s were a bit more personal and well...explicit, bringing up some of their more intimate moments as well as his own ideas of what he wanted to do to with him in the future. North had take to reading them in his bedroom and hiding the letters there.

"I’m not even encouraging them Aphrodite. I’ve even told them that I had no intention of courting anyone anytime soon but they won’t listen, because the moment they hear what the other has done they try too out do them" North grumbled as he slumped in to the seat next to her.

"Well, it might be best if you did try courting at least one of them, mostly Bunnymund, since the flame is still there" she said while thinking to herself "And because I have two hundred gold coins riding on it"

"Ha! Jack Frost told me to try dating Jack Skellington because Bunny broke my heart and then the cheek scamp added that he had a few sliver coins bet going on that I did"

"There are a lot of bets going on. There is even one bet saying that your really starting your own harem with the holiday leaders...is that true?"

"Of course not! I’m a one bun...person man" said North as he shifted in his seat.

"Damn" Aphrodite muttered feeling slightly disappointed. She was about to ask North about the party again when there was a knock on his door, before it swung open and Bunny came is carrying a bouquet of what looked like roses. Bunny’s fur looked extra glossy and soft, his belt and bracers were all new and he smelt like a fresh spring day.

"More flowers Bunny? I don’t think I have another vase" said North as he stood up.

"Ya ain’t going to need one for these mate" said Bunny as he quickly kissed North on his cheek and handed over his gift. "Smell them"

North looked skeptical but did as Bunny asked as took a deep sniff and blinked back his surprise. "Chocolate? You made me chocolate roses? How did you get them so red?"

"A little magic and a lot of food dye" smiled Bunny until he saw Aphrodite sitting there "Oh! Hey Dite, didn’t see you there, everything alright?"

"Oh I’m fine, but I was just talking to North about the general mood of the spirits at the moment. Everyone is feeling a little lifeless"

"What a bunch of sad sacks!" Bunny snorted "They’ve been doing there jobs for centuries, they should be able to do it with their eyes closed"

"Bunny, we spirits do not get to have any time off or breaks, so the end of year party was a big deal for everyone. And since I canceled the party, I must come up with something else" said North as he put down his roses but not before plucking a few petals to munch on.

"But what can we do?" Bunny asked "Everyone will be getting ready to help turn the seasons over or getting ready for the own holidays, so they won’t really be able to leave their own counties, let alone go where every it is you want them too"

North stroked his beard for a few moments, his blue eyes starting to twinkle "What is we held some sort of event that meant that no one really had to travel except the people involved"

"Like what? A scavenger hunt?" said Aphrodite sitting up right as she watched the guardian of wonder pace back and forth.

"No....no...more like race....with check points. Have check point in each continent, which will allow the spirits of that place to join in and cheer for who ever they wish to win. It will be fun"

"Sounds good to me mate" said Bunny though part of him disagreed as he felt this was throwing a spanner in to his plans of trying to woo North back as the man tended to go all out for these kind of things and forget he had other things to deal with or people to be with, namely him. "But what kind of race would it be? What would be the rules?"

"Let me think....think...think" North muttered as he went to his work bench and pulled out a large world map and started to draw on it. There was another knock at the door that made North stop what he was doing as he looked at the door in confusion as he went to open it. "Hmm....twice in one day...must be record"

There was Jack Skellington, in his best pin striped suit and bat bow tie, holding a large brown bag in his bony arms.

"Hello Sandy Claws, I hope I’m not interrupting but I remembered you saying you wish to stock up your potions cabinet, so I bought you over some rare ingredients from Halloween town. The witches there assured me that these are extremely good"

"Why thank you Jack, that is very thoughtful and is good that you are here, we could use some more insight" said North as he stepped out of the doorway to let him in to the room.

"We? What do you mean Sandy Claws....oh! Ms Aphrodite, so surprised too see you here and...oh" Jack’s friendly smile turned in to a disapproving scowl "Bunnymund"

"Jack"

"So what is it you want my help with? Is it something important?" Jack asked turning his back on Bunny as he looked mainly at North and Aphrodite. North quickly filled Jack in about that state of the spirit world and about his idea for a race.

"That’s fantastic! I think its a wonderful ideas Sandy Claws! And I think I have the idea your looking for!"

"Oh this will be good" said Bunny sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. Jack sent him a withering look as North shook his head at Bunny’s actions.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, what if the race was just between the two of us Sandy Claws, we could do that idea we had a while ago. Remember?"

North frowned for a moment before breaking out in to a large smile and laughing loudly.

"YES! Yes that is it, great idea Jack! This is going to be EPIC" cheered North as he hugged Jack tightly for a few seconds and then turned to Aphrodite. "Spread the word that Jack Skellington and I will race..."

"Hang on a minute mate" said Bunny stepping forward, placing himself between North and Jack. "I’m all up for this race North but I don’t think it would be fair if you were in it"

"But Bunny...it has too be me, you see..." started North but stopped when Bunny shook his head.

"North, you and I both know you will go out of your way to win any race. Remember what you were like gathering all those teeth? Jack should race with someone more on his level...."

"Bunnymund is right Sandy Claws" smiled Jack evilly "That is why he should race me"

"What? I didn’t say that!" snapped Bunny as he glared at Jack who continued to smirk.

"and should we race, I think it will settle a few things between us, unless of course....he’s scared"

Bunny ears shot up as he clenched his paws in to fists, his fur flaring out in an intimidating manner. "I ain’ scared of nothing, least of all you skellington, you want to race I’ll..."

"Enough!" North snapped placing his hands on Bunny’s shoulders, holding him back from striking. "This is meant to be a race for fun not a grudge match!"

"I think its a good idea North" said Aphrodite as she walked over to Jack Skellington, placing a hand on his arm. "It will clear the air between these two and you would be better off as a judge since you are the leader of the seven holidays"

"Aphrodite!" North exclaimed in shock as he thought the goddess would be against Bunny and Jack racing.

"So I’ll be taking North place then! Its all settled" said Bunny still glaring at Jack.

"No! Not all settled!" North snapped as he pulled Bunny around to look at him in the face. "You do not even know what you are racing do you!"

"What do you mean?"

"What is one thing me and Jack Skellington both have? A sleigh" said North shaking Bunny a little, hoping to shake some of the stubbiness out of him.

"Sleigh? You mean THE sleigh?" Bunny asked, dread slowly filling his belly as he looked back at the grinning skellington.

"Yes. Myself and Sandy Claws were talking of having a sleigh race for a while but never had the time or the place for it. And like you said Bunnymund, Sandy Claws is a lot better then I am, it would certainly be a more fair race if it was against you. I’m sure Sandy Claws would lend you his sleigh for the race, so you won’t have to build your own like I did"

"This race....it will be on the ground right? After all, not many spirits can fly" said Bunny as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Of course it will be in the air, that is the whole point of racing the sleighs, to see who could fly the fastest but I understand if your uncomfortable with such a hard task. I’m sure we could do something more your speed...like watching paint dry on your Easter eggs maybe?"

Both North and Aphrodite flinched at that insult as Bunny snarled loudly. He reached out and grabbed Jack’s hand and shook it hard.

"Your on!"

To Be continued...

 


	8. Fly me to the moon

To Hurt The One You Love

Chapter Eight: Fly me to the moon

　

Everyone that knew North, knew that it was hard to make the man lose his temper, yes he was quick sometimes to anger but his temper was another matter. North was very much like a bear in that regard, looks soft and cuddly until you do something to upset him, then the claws come out. So once Bunny and Jack Skellington had finished shaking hands and paws, they felt the temperature in the room suddenly drop and turned to see North looming over them, his arms crossed and his eye twitching. Aphrodite quickly said her goodbyes, grabbed Jack Skellington and ran from the pole as quickly as her pink stilettos would let her. Bunny looked up at North, his ears pressed down and his paws raised to defend himself.

"North? Mate...its just...."

"What! Have! You! Done!" growled North "A Race? Race on sleigh? MY sleigh! YOU don’t even like FLYING!"

"Its...not that bad..."

"NOT BAD? It took a whole day to sand down and repaint sleigh after you scratched it all holding on for dear life and do not get me started on the smell of vomit!"

"It was only a little bit!"

"Why! Why Aster! Of all the stupid things to agree to, this has to be the worst!" snapped North as he stomped over to the large window to glare out at the snowy scenery. "This race will prove nothing"

Bunny sighed as he brushed his ears back and scratched his elbow. Thinking on it now, it was obvious that the Skellington was egging him on, hitting him in the ego to get him to agree. What made it worse was North was right, it wouldn’t prove anything and it certainly wouldn’t prove that he was the better mate for North, if anything it proved that he was an idiot.

"I’m sorry Nicholas, it was stupid to take Jack up on his challenge, but you know I can’t back out of it now right? This is now a matter of honour between me and the Skellington and...I could _really_ use your help"

North let out a low sigh, his shoulders lowering as he turned back to look at Bunnymund. "You have really put your foot in it this time my friend. By all rights I should kick your sorry behind back to the warren and have you make your own sleigh to fly around in like Jack has done. Yet you would not have it done in time for big race so I will have to lend you mine. I will also give you flying lessons as well, you will need them, I make it look easy but I assure you it is not. Plus we need time to get you use to flying, as well as set up the actually course that you and Jack will fly...so much too do"

"Then we better get started then mate! What do ya need me to do first?"

"First things first, I will have to introduce you to the children. They do not like strangers and can be very temperamental. Their not going to like you, your going to have to build their trust, otherwise we might as well call the race off" said North as he led Bunny out of the workshop and down to the lower part of Santoff Claussen.

Bunny had never been down here, in fact now thinking about it, there was probably a lot of places in Santoff Claussen he didn’t know, as he only needed to know the globe room, the workshop and of course North’s bed room. He never thought to ask where the yetis and elves slept, where they kept all the materials they needed to build the toys, or where they even kept the sleigh when it was not in use. Bunny was starting to realise just how little he knew of the man that he thought of as his mate and took back all the bad things he had muttered under his breath that time North had asked him for a tour of the warren.

"Nick, you said your going to introduce me to some kids? I thought all the children of Santoff Claussen had grown up and moved on with their lives?" said Bunny as they stopped outside of a pair of large barn like doors with iron handles.

"Human children yes, all grown up and have gone, but these are MY Children" smiled North as he pulled the large doors open and the over powering smell of fur and strew almost knocked Bunny for a loop. He raised his paw to his nose as he followed North in, the room was as large as a football stadium and covered in strew, there were several troughs around the room filled with either water or lichens and leaves.

"Babies!" North shouted as he went further in to the room "Daddy’s here!"

The room began to shake violently as the thunderous noise of hooves hitting the floor at a fast pace caused Bunny’s ears to ring. His bright eyes widened in slight horror as eight huge reindeer came charging towards towards him and North. Bunny braced himself and shut his eyes for what was about to happen but opened them when he heard North laughing. The eight reindeer had circled the man and were all fighting for his attention, jumping at him and nipping at his clothes and coat.

"Yes, yes, Daddy’s missed you too, Cupid get out of daddy’s pocket or you don’t get treat!" said North as he pushed the reindeer away and pulled out a handful of mushrooms, giving one to each of them. "Bunny, come and say hello to my babies"

"I think I’m fine here thanks" said Bunny as he stepped back towards the exit. The largest ball noticed Bunny’s actions and started towards him, Bunny was about to break out in to a run when North jumped and wrapped his arms around the reindeer’s neck holding it back.

"Dasher! Bad boy! We do not picking on visitors, you know that, no more mushrooms for you" said North in a cross voice that made the large male reindeer drop his head sadly. "Bunny walk slowly towards him with your paw out, once he gets your scent and see you mean no harm, he will calm down"

"What are you crazy? That thing just tried to run me down"

"Bunny just do it!" North snapped as he rubbed Dasher’s ears. Bunny gulped as he held out his paw as North instructed and walked slowly towards the large reindeer. Dasher grunted angrily at first and stomped his hoof but as Bunny got closer he sniffed his paw and snorted before giving it a tiny lick.

"Good boy" North praised as he rubbed Dasher neck "Bunny meet Dasher, he is the leader and head of the herd. He is very protective of the others especially Blitzen who is the youngest. Because he is the oldest and leader you must always greet him first. He is in the fount of the team and MUST be on the left hand side of Dancer"

Upon hearing his name Dancer came bounding over to North, rubbing his antlers against North’s side.

"This is Dancer, he is Dasher’s younger brother, you can tell him apart from others because he has white on his nose"

"Right, these two are at the fount, is it really that important to have them in order? I thought it was just part of the story "The night before Christmas?"" Bunny asked as he gave Dancer a small pat.

"It is very important! Team works in best way if team is set up in right way. If Dasher is not at the fount of the team, he will refuse to move let alone fly, and if he refuses so do rest of team. See?" Explained North as he called over two more reindeer.

"This is Prancer and Vixen, brother and sister, Prancer is on the left and Vixen on right. You can tell these two apart because of their antlers, his are always crooked while hers are slightly smaller due to her being a girl. Now comes Comet and Cupid, now these two must be together, for two reasons. One, Comet does not like flying and get nervous if you fly too high and Cupid here is the only one that can calm him down if he starts to get scared. Two, Cupid and Comet are well....mates and Cupid is very protective of Comet so he is on the left and Comet is on the right. Now on too the last two, these are OAFFFFFFFF" North moaned as one of the reindeer leapt at him and started to lick his face all over in excited kisses.

"BLITZEN! Get down! Its not your turn yet. I have to introduce Donnor first" said North as he pushed the excited reindeer away. Now where is...ah there she is"

The smallest reindeer was standing by one of the troughs, shaking slightly, her coat was the most white with only her head and her back fur were brown. North bent down slightly and patted his knees, whistling a happy tune.

"Come to daddy sweetheart. Ignore the big mean bunny" said North softly as he coxed the youngest female towards him. She trotted towards him slowly and brushed up against him as he handed her another mushroom. "There is my good girl. Donner is a very nervous around strangers and even shy around friends. So you will need to be very patient with her. Lots of hugs dah Donner?"

The shy reindeer gave him a soft kiss and another nudge, that made North chuckle and Bunny smile, he rarely ever got to see this side of North anymore. He use to see it all the time when Katherine and the younger children still lived here but that was many years ago. Blitzen, seeing that North had finished with Donner quickly run back up to him and stood on his hind legs to reach North’s face to lick it again.

"And this excitable youngster is Blitzen! He’s the baby of the group hence why he is at the back for me to keep an eye on him but also he has a bad sense of direction as well as no sense of personal space"

"Their great and everything North, but I don’t get what this has too do with the race and me flying?" said Bunny as he gently patted...Vixen...no patted Comet.

"It has everything to do with it Bunny" said North shortly "Without them the sleigh will not fly. Also should anything happen and you need to put team back together you will need to know the order, plus when flying it would help if you called out encouragement to each of them, say they are doing good job. It will help Bunny, trust me, a happy team is a strong team, now lets take you down to the sleigh. We have lots to cover before we take off"

"What?! I thought we’d be staying on the ground for now, going over the basics...." said Bunny with a slight hint of panic in his voice.

"The sooner we are up in air the better" said North as he brushed down his hands on his trousers before wrapping his arms around Bunny’s shoulders. Blitzen bit in to North’s coat and pulled it hard, stopping the man in his tracks.

"Blitzen! Let go of daddy’s coat! I’ll be taking you out soon, so behave!"

Blitzen groaned sadly as he released North’s coat, his head down low as he he watched North and Bunny leave.

Bunny followed North down a large corridor to the large hanger were the sleigh was covered with a dust sheet. North pulled it off dramatically and beamed at his pride and joy. After his Christmas run, it had been polished and waxed, so the paintwork gleamed brightly under the hanger lights.

"Is she not beautiful? A true work of art!" sighed North as he ran his hand over the side.

"She? You reefer to ya death trap as a she?" laughed Bunny as he raised a paw to try and cover his smile.

"She is not a death trap! Don’t listen too him Sascha" said North as he jumped in to the sleigh "Bunny what are you waiting for? Get in!"

Bunny felt his stomach flip flop as he leapt over the side and looked over the inside of it. "I see you still ain’t installed those bloody seatbelts!"

"Don’t need them! Sleigh is perfectly safe. She will have safety check before our test flight and another when we land. She always has one before flight for reindeer sake as well as my own" said North assuredly patting Bunny’s shoulder.

"Well that is good to hear, I guess. So you going to show me what all these buttons and switches do?"

"Not all of them, just ones you need to know, that is enough I think" said North as he looked down at the controls. "The reins you must wrap around your paws. Losing the reins is very bad! You lose control of the reindeer, you lose control of most of the sleigh, there is safety word to call out that the reindeer know to make emergency landing, but the reins might get caught up in their legs so DON’T drop it! If you need to put rein down for any reason there is this hook, wrap it round tightly. Now this leaver here is break. Even when you come in to slow smooth landing put this on. The reindeer may stop the sleigh can still move, so put on brake just before landing, otherwise you might bump it in to Blizten and Donner, and trust me you do not want to be giving first aid to Blizten...he is very big baby"

"Right, no running over the reindeer, got it. So what is the globe thingy in the middle?"

"THINGY!?! This is no thingy! This is smaller version of the globe in globe room but this one also acts as a guide across world. Touch one county and it zooms in closer, so you get each city, town and village"

"So that way you don’t miss any houses, not bad mate, here I thought you went along with a long list, ticking off every ones name"

"Did in old days, before I invented this, very big long, long, list. Lets see, you have the wing deploy button, the rocket switch, emergency flare, snow globe and blanket"

"What’s in here?" asked Bunny as he opened what seemed to be a secret compartment before North could stop him. Multicolored wrappers fell to the floor around his feet as he looked up at North with a small smile. "Secret stash mate?"

North quickly grabbed a handful and shoved it back in too the box before slamming the compartment shut.

"Its just to help me with sugar levels when I’m out and about. Delivering Toys is hard work and I’m up all night, I need a sugar boost" North snapped defensively.

"Hey, I got no problem with it Nick" said Bunny as he glanced at the back of the sleigh and then at North "Though, there is something, I would really like to do now that we’re in the sleigh...."

"Oh? What is it?" North asked before Bunny swiped his foot behind his legs, causing him to fall backwards on to the seats behind him with a loud thump. "Ouch! Bunny what are..."

North felt his words die in his throat as Bunny dropped down on top of him, paws on either side of his head, his muzzle just a few inches away from his face. His ever-green eyes turned a shade darker, a purr rumbled in his throat as he lowered himself slowly. He brushed his nose against North’s, his paws now gently cradling North’s head and neck as he kissed North softly on the lips. He darted his tongue out, licking North’s lower lip, seeking his permission to go deeper. North nervously opened his mouth, hoping Bunnymund would go slow but Bunny pushed his tongue straight in taking away his breath away. Bunny pushed himself down against North’s body, fully intent on leaving his scent on his once mate. He traced every inch of North’s mouth with his tongue, enjoying the small soft moans that he enticed out of him. Bunny was thinking of pulling away when he felt North’s arms wrap around him, his large hand burying themselves in to the fur on his back. The dominate part of Bunny let out a happy growl, as he ran his tongue over North’s throat before returning to his mouth. His mate was finally back in his arms again, responding to him, the almost over powering smell of ice and cinnamon that told him that his mate desired him as well. His scent was always at its strongest when he was ready to mate. He reached down with his paw and cupped his mate’s erection, making his mate gasp, his hips raising to press himself against his paw. He took his paw away for now as he bought them up to his mate’s hidden chest, as he undid the buttons, kissing each inch of the chest as it appeared. He was half way down his mate’s chest when a deep cough alerted them both to the two yetis standing there, one with a check board and the other with a tool box, their faces betraying nothing but Bunny could see the dislike in their eyes.

"AH! Steve! Tom! Your here to do safety check dah? We will get out your way so you may get on" said North as he pushed Bunny off as he struggled to button up his shirt. Bunny bit back a snarl as he semi curled as he sat on the floor, trying to hide his own hard on from the yetis as well to stop his urge to pounce on North and take him despite the yetis being there. North was clearly shaken, he fumbled over his buttons doing them up wrong, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down.

"Come and get me when check is done. I’m going to find Phil and a few others to get reindeer ready as well as make sure things are running smoothly on workshop floor" said North still trying to correct his buttons. "Bunny...you....you may wish to borrow coat or something to keep warm while flying around the pole. I’m sure one of the yetis will be able to find you one....excuse"

North walked out of the room as fast as he could, almost running, his cheeks glowing red with embarrassment. Bunny clenched his teeth and punched the floor hard. Why the hell did the yetis have to come when he was about to make his move? Why couldn’t they have just walked back out of the room? Now his mate was going to be weary of him again, he won’t be able to catch him off guard again for some time, damn it all he had been so close! Now he had to go and find a coat like North had suggested, but first he was going to make a stop at the nearest bathroom, he had a rather large problem to sort out first.

\--Line Break--

The flying lesson was in one word a DISASTER. Bunny had refused to get out of the seat at first and then once he did was violently sick over the side. He then clang to North to tightly almost causing them to crash and still refused to call off the stupid race. Bunny swore to North that tomorrow he would do better,returning to the warren before North could yell at him. North took to his workshop to work out his frustrations on a large block of ice which he transformed in to a giant robot for the yetis to make in the morning but still his bad mood had not changed. Yes, he was mad at Bunny for making the bet and even more angrier at Jack Skellington for challenging the Pooka in the first place but who he was truly mad at was himself. He had melted like putty in Bunny’s paws earlier, allowing Bunnymund to dominate him as he had done so in the past, had not the yetis appeared he would have gone all the way with Bunny and would have felt more shame then he did now. How could he, the great warrior and leader Nicholas St North, almost be taken in the back of his sleigh like some shy horny teenager? He had looked in to Bunny’s eyes and he felt that wonderful hot rush he got when Bunny looked at him like that, like he was the only one he desired and wanted...but that was no longer true was it? He knew Bunny has promised in words and his letters things would be better, that he would make North his mate and give him his mark, but could he trust Bunny with his heart again? Seven hundred years was along time to wait for commitment only to be dumped for a younger spirit. North shook his head and poured himself a shot of vodka and swallowed it down. Maybe he was holding on to his anger to much, after all Bunny had apologised and has tried to show that he still cared for him. But what did that mean for Jack Skellington? He did not want to lead Jack Skellington along though he had thought that Jack was acting more on impulse and his emotions then actually being in love with him. He knew Jack well enough to know the Halloween Leader acted on the moment, how he was feeling at that very second often was the driving force of what ever stupid thing he ended up doing. Like how he feel in love with Christmas and decided to take it over. Had he done the same when he saw that he was broken hearted and decided to try and mend it himself? North shook his head, that was the last thing he needed, another half hearted romance. He took another shot and put on his long red coat. If he could not talk sense in to Bunnymund he would try and speak to Jack Skellington and not only try and stop this foolish race but also try and speak to Jack Skellington about his feelings.

\--Line Break--

North still found Halloween town amazing, a bit scary true, but still amazing never the less. It was evening and the large full moon glowed brightly on the town, lighting his way, as did the many lit Jack-o-lanterns. The houses of the many odd residence of the town, bent and twisted in unusual ways and on the horizon was the pumpkin graveyard with hangman’s hill. North thought it was truly beautiful and could not understand why the other spirits avoided it. Of course there were things here that could make your stomach turn as well as scare you but the beings that lived here were actually very polite and friendly as were just as curious as their leader Jack. He walked up to Jack Skellington’s house, being careful of the narrow steps as he pulled on spider bell pull, hearing the loud scream ring out. Something with a bright glowing nose popped his head though the door and barked loudly, his tongue flopping on the side.

"Hello Zero" smiled North as he brushed his fingers though the ghost dog’s head "Is Jack at home?"

"Zero who is it?" came Jack’s voice from inside and Zero pulled back in to bark happily at his master. The black door swung open and Jack stood there in his long gray nightshirt with matching nightcap, looking slightly embarrassed and concerned.

"Sandy Claws? Is everything alright? Its so late..."

"My apologies Jack, I forgot the time differences, it is early evening when I left...I can go if you wish?"

"No, no its fine, I was having a late night snack anyway" said Jack as he stepped back and let North in and walked him in to the kitchen. "Can I get you a drink?"

North knew better to except anything but did not want to come across as rude. "Water will be fine" Jack grabbed a cracked glass and went over to the sink. North tried not to grimace when the green bubbling fluid was given to him. "Thank you!"

"So what is it you need to speak to me about Sandy Claws? Bunnymund hasn’t done anything has he?" asked Jack as he sat down next to him, Zero floating between them.

"Jack...I think you know why I am here...its about the race" said North looking down at the table.

"I kinda guess that might be the reason. Miss Aphrodite scolded me as well, said if I was to win your heart, upsetting you and Bunnymund wasn’t the way to go about it. He just....just makes me so **_mad_** " Jack snapped as he slammed his fists on the table nearly knocking over North’s drink. He glared at North for a moment ready to rant on but the shocked look on North’s face caused him to relent and sigh in frustration. "You don’t get it do you Sandy Claws? In the world outside of the pole, you have many friends and people respect you and come to you for guidance. People, children and other spirits love you. But me? For years Halloween was all I knew, all I wanted to know, until I found the pole and all its wonders, that there were other holidays and so much more, I wanted to be part of it so badly that I did something stupid. I stole your holiday and for that I was met with screams of hatred and contempt and to make it even worse I also got you killed. I was gratefully that you forgave me Sandy Claws more then you know and that you gave me the chance to prove myself.....but the other spirits didn’t. Then after Oogie kidnapped the other holiday leaders what little respect I had in the outside world was gone. Here I am the pumpkin king and my word is law but out there....I’m considered a fool. If it wasn’t for you...I and my people would must likely be constantly ridiculed and despised, the only reason they don’t do it to our faces is because they know you would step in"

"But Jack you do have other friends..the other council members, the other guardians...." started North but Jack shook his head, his bony fingers still curled in to fists.

"No Sandy Claws, they don’t think of me as a friend, if anything they think of me as either an acquaintance or a nuisance. They put up with me for your sake...but Mr Bunnymund!" Jack hissed the soul robber on his wrist crackled with energy "He has friends, everyone respects him, has...had you for a mate, yet he is disrespectful, mean, arrogant and a cheater. Yet no one thinks badly of him! Its...its...not fair!"

North reached out and placed his hand over Jack’s, making the skellington look up at him. The older spirits face was filled with concern but also sadness. It was a look Jack Skellington never wanted to see again.

"Jack, my dear friend, I am so sorry! I thought...no I did not think, I simply assumed that since I had forgiven you that all the others would do the same and since you were part of council you should be respected as well. Forgive me for not noticing your pain my friend"

"My anger is not directed at you Sandy Claws but at Bunnymund as is my jealousy I guess" said Jack closing his eyes as he sighed "Is it wrong to want what he takes for granted?"

"Not at all my friend" said North, feeling really low that that he had missed his friend’s struggle to be accepted. "But what has this to do with race?"

"Everything Sandy Claws!" exclaimed Jack excitedly "If I win the race, it will prove I’m just as good as Bunnymund. The fact that I’m in an event to raise everyone’s spirits has people seeing me in a new light and after this race, not only would I have put Bunnymund in his place, everyone will see I’m a good guy and win their respect and then...maybe...you..."

Jack and North both blushed brightly as Zero looked at them both, clearly puzzled by their actions. North pulled his hand away and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Jack...I..think of you as a good friend and I think you think of me the same way..."

"Of course I do Sandy Claws and I...."

"And only as a friend" North continued "I think...you acted on impulse and the fact that you care for me very deeply as both a mentor and your best friend"

Jack openly stared at North for a while, his face was stationary save for the occasional blink. He then looked down at the table, his eye socks dipped sadly as he sighed.

"Your going back to him, to Bunnymund, even after everything he has done"

"I...don’t know. I want to stay angry at him, want to keep dismissing he pleads and promises, but my heart is weak....and lonely with out him"

The two spirits sat in silence for a while, both taking in what had been said, their minds spinning. Zero whimpered not liking the heavy atmosphere and floated around North’s and Jack’s legs to comfort them.

"Jack, I will not stop race if it is so important to you" said North softly "And I will help in any way I can..."

"Even though your helping Bunnymund learn to fly?"

"You want to win fair and square dah? You need a worthy a opponent. Bunnymund will be ready to fly in time for race. I promise!" said North as his eyes suddenly lit up brightly as an idea began to foam, slamming his fist on the table in excitement. "IDEA! Instead of different counties we will have the race come to Halloween town!"

"What?"

"And not just yours but all other holiday leaders homes. You start and finish at Pole, then it is race to get charms from each of the holiday leaders from the other places. Mayor can stand in for you and maybe Sandy can stand in for Bunny in warren"

"Its a good idea Sandy Claws but how will that help Halloween Town?" Jack asked looking puzzled.

"Some Holiday leaders will not be able to hold so many spirits in their homes Jack, so we tell spirits to get to their nearest holiday domain. Spirits will Have to come here to see race!"

"And if they see how nice Halloween town is and I if I win the race, it will restore mine and Halloween’s town reputations, Sandy Claws your amazing!" exclaimed Jack his arms thrown in to the air. "But how will you convince them all? I know for a fact that Bunnymund is very protective of the warren as is Thanksgiving for his farm"

"I will speak to them,don’t worry, I know for a fact that Thanksgiving has a weakness for gambling. He is no doubt put money on race so he would like fount row seats for it" said North as he stood up and made his way to the door. "I’ll take my leave Jack, lots of planning to do, I’ll see you soon"

"Sandy Claws....?"

North turned to see Jack leaning against his fount door, a bony hand clenching his night shirt. "Yes Jack?"

"If...if you weren’t with Bunnymund....if you were really over him...could I have stood a chance?"

North’s jaw dropped slightly as he thought about what Jack had asked him. He sighed as he scratched his head. "I can not honestly answer that Jack. But I like to think I give everyone a fair chance..."

"I understand. Well, good night Sandy Claws" said Jack as he hurried to close his door.

\--Line Break--

"PULL ON REINS! PULL!" shouted North as he and Bunnymund came in to landing. They were coming in to fast and the reindeer will still going at full speed towards the ground. Bunny was panicking as he pulled on the reins but it wasn’t enough, so North pushed him aside and snatched the reins up and pulled with all his might, calling for them to slow down. It was a very bumping landing, causing one of the wings to snap under the pressure, as it skidded to a halt and Bunny tumbled out wrenching from his gut.

"This is no good!" snapped North as he jumped out the sleigh and looked over the reindeer to make sure they were alright before turning back to Bunny, the yetis already starting to look over the sleigh. "This is fifth flight Bunny! You should not be panicking! You know what too do! You are safe! So why are you still making such dangerous mistakes!"

"I’m sorry North! But if Pooka were meant to fly, we would have created wings, but we knew we were better on the ground!" snapped Bunny as more bile threaten to rise up.

"We have less then week now. Everyone is making big effort, some even throwing parties, it would be a terrible shame to let them all down!" said North as he rubbed Bunny’s back.

"Still don’t like the idea of all them buggers in my warren, Sandy better take care of the place!" panted Bunny as he slowly rose on his hind legs. He looked over at the sleigh and could not help but flinch "Sorry about the sleigh Nick, the deer ok?"

"They fine, if a little tried out, some rest and some treats will be best" said North as he watched the yetis guide his children back to the barn. "But our problem is you! We need to get your mind off of your fear. We can not have you panicking while flying and alerting Pitch with your fear"

"That ratbag is history mate, he ain’t got no power after his last stunt, he ain’t going to be trouble"

"I wish I could believe that" said North sadly as they walked to the globe room. "But back to matter at hand, we need something for you to focus on instead of your fear of heights"

"I’m open to suggestions mate, otherwise that Skellington is going to fly all over me" Bunny muttered in annoyance. He then noticed a slight change in North’s scent, and looked up at him to see the man twisting his arms around each other, a habit he did when he was nervous. "You ok North?"

"What? Yes, yes, I am fine, just thinking" said North as he started to pace, his mind clearly else were. Bunny felt the muscles in his legs twitch as his instincts called for him to go and comfort his mate, who was clearly in some sort of distress, but Bunny stayed put knowing that North would not want him to approach. North stopped mid pace as he turned to face Bunny, his blue eyes determined and his shoulders straight as he swallowed to clear his throat.

"These past few weeks, you have sent me many letters and flowers, invited me to many dates and dinners"

"What about it?" Bunny asked, his heart starting to beat faster in his chest.

"I loved the flowers....have pressed many of them. Your letters are in draw in my bedroom" North admitted, his face going as red as his coat. "They were very detailed. And I have enjoyed your company...I have missed our quite times together"

"So have I mate" said Bunny daring to take a step towards North, who scent was becoming more intoxicating by the second. North cupped Bunny’s face and gently placed a kiss on Bunny’s mouth and pulled back, ignoring the sad mew sound that came from the pooka.

"I have spoken to Jack Skellington, though he is unhappy with my choice, he understands...so here is what I was thinking. I’ll take you back, I’ll be your mate again, yours and yours alone"

Bunny smiled brightly and went to embrace his mate but North held his hand up to stop him. He had not finished. "But you must first prove that you have changed. You must show me that you can be kinder to your fellow spirits and prove that it is me you want"

"What is it you need me too do Nick?" Bunny asked his green eyes glowing with determination, his fur flared and his ears were up.

"Win race, win race fair and square, be a good sport to Jack Skellington. Do this and I will be yours. Is that good enough reason to forget fear? Am I good enough to fight for?" North asked as the smell of doubt lingered in to his scent. The dominate part of Bunny roared with elation, this was even better then his stupid challenge with the Skellington, his mate was giving him a challenge to prove himself. His fur was flared and his heart rate was racing as he staggered slightly towards North, his body almost bulking as if he had bitten a huge chunk of chocolate, as if he was a day or two in to his rut. He was in fount of North now, his scent burning his nose, feeling the heat coming off of North’s skin. He titled his head slightly so he could look in to North’s eyes.

"So...what ya saying" he said softly, despite the deep rumble coming from his throat "Is that I have to make nice with the skellington, win this race and once I’ve done that, you’ll be my mate? You’ll be mine again"

North seemed to be in control and confident but Bunny knew him better. He was breathing a bit to heavy and was concentrating to much on controlling it.

"I’ll be yours. But tell me Aster, will you be mine? Can I trust you with my heart once more?"

Bunny brushed his nose against North, their breaths mixing together but their lips not touching. "You have my word mate, once I’ve won that race and we’re alone, I’ll be placing my mark right..." Bunny raised his paw to North’s shoulder and pressed his claw in to his skin "here"

"Then we’re agreed" North placed a soft chase kiss on Bunny’s mouth before pulling back, sealing their agreement, though it was quite clear Bunny wanted more as he leaned in closer. "Now are you ready to get back up in the air?"

"You bet mate. I reckon by the end of this week I’ll be even better then you flying that sleigh of yours" said Bunny smirking, clearly eager to get back in to the air.

"We shall see" said North, his eyes cast over with concern and worry.

To be continued....

 

PLEASE  REVIEW!!! I NEED TO KNOW YOUR READING THIS!!

 


	9. Race to your heart

To Hurt The One You Love

By End Of Grace

Chapter 9: Race to your heart.

Bunnymund had made a huge improvement in his ability to fly, his take off were still a bit edgy but his landings were smooth. His navigation was good as well and he could use all the gears on the sleigh with out getting them mixed up, now if only he could active one last important thing.

"Come on Donner, you know me, I’m Bunny remember?" said Aster softly, holding out a mushroom at arms length. Donner gave him a funny look before stepping away from him, her nervous frame shaking. Bunny mental counted in his head to ten to try and keep his waning temper in check but damn it all he had made hardly any headway with these bloody reindeer. Dasher still tried to trample him every time he entered the barn.He got Prancer and Vixen the wrong way around most of the time. Blitzen never did what he was told most of the time and Donner....she didn’t like him. Every time he approached her, even with her favourite food, she would bolt. He had tried everything he could think of to try and win the team over but it seemed like it was no use.

"Well what ever!" Bunny thought grumpily "After tomorrow it won’t matter and I’ll never have to fly that deathtrap of North’s again. And I’ll have North back in my arms where he belongs too and away from that bleeding Skellington"

Bunny looked at Donner again as she ran to the back of the barn and wondered if his irritation over Jack was showing and causing her to blot thinking he was upset with her. North had gone out with the Skellington earlier, giving him one final lesson before the race. That Bone bag had been all over North, going on about their silly side project and how the people of Halloween town were so busy and excited about tomorrow. When North got back Bunny knew it was going to take all of his concentration just to not jump North and cover the man in his scent and boot Jack’s bony arse from the pole. Yet he had promised North that he would be at least respectful to Jack as a fellow holiday leader. Just the thought of making nice with that gumbie made his stomach turn and left a bitter taste in his mouth, but it made North happy and help pave his way back to winning him back then he’d do it. Deciding it was best to wait till North was back to try and win Donner over then, Bunny left the barn making sure to close the doors behind him, before heading back to the globe room. The elves and yetis still gave him a wide berth, still not happy with the fact that North had forgiven him, he’ll have to work hard to gain back their trust as well as North’s. He heard North’s voice as well as Jack’s and his fellow guardians as he entered the room.

"Bunny! Over here, your late! Come, we’re will talk final preparations" said North as he handed both Jacks a goblet of eggnog.

"Why didn’t you call me from the barn Mate? I would have been here sooner" said Bunny as he nodded his greetings to the others.

"I did" said North frowning "I sent Steve to go and get you, big fellow with black and white fur, works in wrapping"

"Must have missed him" said Bunny, though it was more likely that Steve just didn’t bother to pass the message on. He went over to North to get a goblet, sniffed the air, and tried to hold back a snarl. North reeked of Skellington, what had the born head done to manager that? Bunny clenched and unclenched his paw, he couldn’t risk upsetting North right now, he had to be nice to the git.

"How did the flying lesson go Jack? You ready for our race tomorrow?"

Jack blinked his dark eye sockets and gave Bunnymund an odd look "Umm....it went well thank you, except for the landing, I fell on top of Mr Sandy Claws. But I assure you I’ll be more the ready for tomorrow"

"Good, good" said Bunny as he sipped his eggnog "Looking forward too seeing Halloween town, North’s told me your people have gone all out to decorate the place"

"That’s...very nice to hear Mr Bunnymund. I look forward to seeing the Warren as well" said Jack feeling quite uncomfortable with this friendly Easter Bunny especially since the other guardians were giving him odd looks as well.

"The Warren’s the best place mate, you’ll be impressed" said Bunny thinking of all the hard work he had put in to it the last couple of days "Maybe when this race bushiness is over I’ll give you a tour"

"Okay! Who are you? And what have you done with the real Bunnymund?" said Jack pointing his staff at the pooka.

"Rake off Frost!" snapped Bunny pushing Jack’s staff away from him.

"You can’t blame him Bunny, you acting so....nice. I’m mean you are nice, but your never nice to Jack. Jack Skellington I mean not that your nice to Jack Frost either, that is to say..." babbled Tooth as she flittered about the room, getting herself more in a tizzy.

"Ok Tooth I get it!" sighed Bunny as he rubbed his muzzle "I need to be nicer to everyone. I’m working on it"

A sweet smile caught Bunny’s interest and he looked at North from the corner of his eye and saw that his soon to be mate was beaming with joy. He allowed himself a small smile, his mate had seen him at least try and be nice and was happy for it, that was all he could ask for.

"Well now everyone is here, we will begin, the race starts at ten o’clock from here. You must both be ready, if you feel you need time to go over your sleighs you may do so, but you must not be late. From here you may chose which way it is you wish to go, there is no set route, save getting to the places you need to get too. The places being The Warren, Halloween Town, Aphrodite’s temple, Thanksgiving’s farm, The Blarney Stone and Big Ben. Once you have received all six tokens, you must rush back here to the pole to receive your seventh. If you have not got all six tokens when you have arrived here, you will have to forfeit race. Also there is time limit! You must be back before 6pm here in the pole. So make sure your watches are set to North pole time. Any questions?" North asked looking around at the others.

"I’ve got one. How are the other spirits and us going to know what is going on?" asked Jack as he sat on top of his staff.

"Each sleigh will be set with a tracker so you can follow their process. Tonight the yetis will go to each point and set up a large screen and camera system.One of you three" said North pointing to Jack, Sandy and Tooth "and a person from each point will operate the camera and allow everyone to see Bunny and Jack collect their tokens. Jack and Bunny, the sleighs will be hitched with a special gps monitor. It will show you the places to go, mark off the places you have been but also allow you to see where your competition is as well. Sleighs will also have emergency snow globes and flares. Also radios just in case we have to contact you. Have I left anything out?"

"Sounds like you pretty much have everything covered mate" said Bunny who was amazed at how North was able to organise this at. "But what about weapons and food? Are we allowed to bring them along?"

North stroked his beard and hummed as he thought about it "If you wish to take food and drink with you by all means take it. You are having long flight after all. But why do you need weapons? Your mainly flying about"

"Like you said, just in case, we still don’t know what happened to Pitch after those nightmares took him away, not to mention there might be outside parties that might want to pick a fight just so the person their backing can win" said Bunny as he twirled one of his boomerangs in his paw.

"I agree with Mr Bunnymund Sandy Claws. I don’t doubt that Oogie Boogie might take advantage of me being alone or away from Halloween town" said Jack as he looked down at his soul robber.

"You both make good points, so yes, bring weapons but only to protect yourselves from others. If you are caught fighting each other with them, the race and all bets will be off and **I** will not be pleased" said North sternly addressing them both but his eyes were solely on Bunny. Both holiday leaders nodded in agreement and North relaxed his shoulders as he smiled again "Good. Now come friends, lets eat together, we all have a big day tomorrow"

　

\--Line Break--

Everyone bar Bunny had gone home to rest up for tomorrow. Jack left his sleigh here over night and the yetis took care of his reindeer....as odd as they were. Bunny sat on the small sofa with North, sharing a small bottle of wine and simply chatting, something they hadn’t done in many years.

"You should read them Aster, they are quite good books, even for fiction"

"Mate, you and I both know magic is real so why would I need to know about magical kid with a scar, that flies around on a broomstick and goes to a school to learn magic?" snorted Bunny.

"It got children in to reading again. Fuelling their imaginations. Plus I think after our last run in with Pitch it would be a good idea to keep up with what children are in too, make more time to understand children rather then simply be there for them"

Bunny gave North a small smile and refilled his glass "You’ve got such a big heart mate, alright, I’ll give it a go. So how many books are there?"

"Seven. You can borrow them if you like? I have a set in my library for the yetis and elves to enjoy"

"Thanks. Tell you something I would like to try, seeing a movie"

"I have dvd player...we had movie nights before..."

"Nah mate, like go somewhere to see a movie, what’s it called...a cinema or something"

"Cinema?" North looked both confused and intrigued as he looked at Bunny.

"Yeah, I’ve heard they have these ones that are outside and that you just drive up to the screen. We could take the sleigh and go watch"

"We’d have to go late at night also, we do not want any children seeing us"

"So then...its a date. You can pick the film too if you like"

North’s jaw dropped slightly, his cheeks turned red as he looked away from Bunnymund. "That...would be nice, I guess"

Bunny frowned, that was not the reaction he wanted, and thanks to his nose he could tell that he had made North feel very restless and nervous.

"North, you ok mate? I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable"

"I...its just...we are both hundred of years old and we’re talking about going on a date. Seems a little odd dah?" said North chuckling slightly though he didn’t really smile.

"We can call it an outing if you want but I don’t think that’s the issue here" said Bunny using his paw to turn North’s face towards him "What’s going on in that head of yours North?"

North sighed "I know your trying Aster, but I do not want you doing things that will make you unhappy, and dealing with things made by men, like the cinema, is one of those things"

Bunny’s fur fluffed up and his nose twitched lightly, surprised that North had caught on to his fib. "Ok, ya right, I don’t like human stuff but I did enjoy movie night here with you and the others. And I know you like trying stuff out so I just thought it was a good idea. I admit, the idea of being surrounded by humans like that makes my stomach turn but I’d be with you, so its ok, because that’s what mates do right?"

"Dah that is what mates do Aster but if we simply did that neither of us would be happy. Yes on the odd occasion it would be nice that you did something solely to make me happy, but I wish us to do things that make us both happy"

"Well I can think of one of those things right now mate?" purred Bunny as he pushed North back on to his side of the sofa semi climbing in to his lap as he pressed his muzzle against North lips. North’s eyes opened wide and for a moment he went to push Bunny back but then Bunny pushed his tongue in to his mouth and rubbed his belly with his paw and North became mush. He would never admit it but he loved it when Bunny took charge and dominated him. He felt like he could let go, have someone look after him for a change, rather then him looking out for everyone else. He moaned as Bunny’s tongue wrapped itself around his, his soft fur brushing against his nose as his paws undid his shirt buttons. Bunny couldn’t hold back his purrs when he pulled back from his kiss and looked down at North. North was panting for breath, his mouth slightly open with his lips swollen, his pale cheeks flushed, and unlike his eyes that went darker when he was turned on; North light up brightly like the morning sky. He ran his nose alone North’s neck, inhaling his scent as he rubbed himself over North’s now bare chest, erasing the smell of Jack Skellington from his mate’s skin. He pulled back North’s shirt enough to bare his shoulder, his pupils turning in to slits as he zoomed in on his prize. The skin was pink and tender, mostly muscle but he could see the bone there, and on the other side of it was North’s Easter egg tattoo. He licked along the bone, enjoying the saltiness on his tongue, all it would take would be one bite and he won’t have to worry about the race tomorrow, as North would be his. Bunny’s dominate spirit continued to whisper in his ear, pointing out that his mate was underneath him, pinned and willing, that he smelled delicious, and all he had to do was bite. North snapped out of his lustful daze when he felt Bunny scrapping his buck teeth gently over his shoulder and gasped with realization when Bunny pulled back to look at him before tilting his head back slightly and opening his jaw just enough to bite.

"ASTER! NO!" shouted North as he raised his arm up to protect himself as Bunny came down to mark him. Bunny snapped his jaw shut like a trap, his eyes blazing as he slammed his arms down on either side of North head and snarled.

"WHY? WHY STOP ME? YOUR MINE!"

North frowned deeply, his eyes turn dark and hard like steel as he spoke in a deep soft voice "You have not yet proven your worthy to be my mate"

Bunny’s eyes bugled for a moment, his claws digging in to the sofa arm, ripping the material before slumping against North’s chest with his forehead resting against North’s.

"Sorry..." Bunny sighed, taking a deep breath to calm down "It’s hard...."

North said nothing but relaxed his tense body, his arms wrapping themselves around Bunny’s back.

"North..." Bunny whispered his voice thick with emotions "What is it you want from me?"

"What I have always wanted Aster, your love, your company, your friendship...I want us to be together. But to do this we must both change and want to make it work dah?"

"Like being more honest with each other?" asked Bunny moving his head to rest it on North’s shoulder.

"Dah and listening to each other. No more simply brushing off each others feelings" said North as he placed a small kiss on Bunny’s nose. "No more will I say that Christmas is better the Easter"

"No more fat comments from me either" said Bunny softly "And if we’re being honest...I kinda miss the belly"

North gave a small chuckle "I’m sure you will find a way to get it back. Maybe with some of your wonderful chocolate?"

Bunny also chuckled but then somber as he asked "Ok, no more thoughtless or hurtful comments to each other. What else?"

"More time for each other. We are both very busy people Aster and we both work hard but I was lonely with out you. Weren’t you?"

Bunny nuzzled North’s neck as he thought about his answer "I’ve been alone for along time mate. Since Pitch killed all my people. I guess I got so use to it, use to my solitude, so when I am alone I don’t really notice it all that much. It wasn’t my intent too make you lonely Nick. Maybe we can sort out some kind of timetable or something. I’m really going to work at making this work between us mate"

"We will both work together on it Aster....providing you win the race tomorrow of course" teased North.

"Do you doubt that I will win?" Bunny asked his tone serious as he leaned up to look North in the face. North blinked as he looked at the serious of Bunny’s face and the concern in his eyes. North cupped Bunny’s face in his large hands and kissed him softy.

"I do not doubt that you will win Aster"

Bunny nodded as he laid back down beside North, his head resting on top of North’s as he placed his arms around North’s shoulders and pulled him in close. Although North claimed that he did not doubt he’d win, his scent gave way to a lingering doubt and Bunny wondered what it was he’d have to do to win North’s full trust back.

\--Line Break--

Rows of Yetis, Elves, Spirits, Fairies and other such creatures lined up on either side of the two sleighs. Both sets of reindeers were chomping at their bits and stomping their hooves. Behind them on a podium was North with Bunnymund and Jack Skellington of either side of him. North went over the rules and route again for the sake of the on lookers as some of the yetis gave the sleighs their final checks. Some of the elves and yetis had set up their own betting booth and were raking in gold, sliver and rare items, all going to the yetis and elves retirement fund, of course. Bunny’s nose twitched in annoyance that the odds were in Jack’s favour and to make matters even worse that bloody skellington had turned up in his Santa outfit! The bloody show-pony! Beard and all! He wanted to tear that outfit off of the bone bag and crack his skull open but held back due to his promise with North and the fact that there were to many people to witness it.

"Now if both parties are satisfied, shake hands and make your way to your sleighs" said North as he stepped back to give Bunny and Jack room. Jack had been standing there with one hand on his hip bone and the other hand had been waving at the crowd, like he was some kind of hero turned to Bunny with his hand held out. It was on the tip of his tongue that he wanted to keep his paw clean for the race but he held it back as he shook Jack’s hand.

"Good luck Jack, may the best holiday leader win"

Jack smiled "The same too you Mr Bunnymund. Your going to need it"

Bunny hissed quietly as Jack made his way over to his coffin shaped sleigh as North rubbed his shoulder.

"Aster! Please..." North whispered sternly, hoping that Bunny would not start at fight in the pole.

Bunny took a breath and kissed North on the cheek "See you at the finish line mate"

North blushed brightly as the crowd both cheered and booed as Bunny walked to the sleigh. Jack glared at him as he stepped in to the sleigh and picked up the reins, wrapping them tightly around his paws. The elves play out a tune on their trumpets as the yetis waved various banners, as North raised a start gun in the air.

"On your marks! Get Set! GO!!" he shouted as both Bunny and Jack snapped at the reins. Jack was off first with Bunny close behind him, the cheering crowds still ringing in their ears. Bunny had a semi good idea of a route in his mind, he’d go to Thanksgiving first before heading over to Ireland and England. Then over Europe to Greece, then the Warren and Halloween town. He looked down at the GPS Scanner and saw that Jack was heading in the opposite direction. He snapped the reins hard and yelled out to the team to go faster as they made their way to Thanksgiving’s farm. He looked down at the clock on the screen, was it him or was it going too fast? It said he had been flying for almost half an hour and he was only just near the farm. There was a yellow dusty road with animal spirits lining up either side of it with a large banner welcoming him and Jack.

"Ok team, just like we practice, a nice easy landing" said Bunny as pulled on the reins and flipped the break switch. Everyone cheer and clapped as he landed and hopped out of the sleigh, giving them a small wave, as he walked up to Old man Thanksgiving.

"Surprised you came here first Bunnymund. Thought you would have gone to the closer ones first" said Thanksgiving as he handed Bunnymund his token, which was in the shape of a turkey.

"Thought I’d get the longest ones done first so I can get to the others quicker" said Bunny as he looked around. He had never been to Thanksgiving’s farm before and he was surprised by how colourful it was.

"You ain’t got time to sightsee Rabbit!" snapped the Groundhog "Skellington is already ahead of you by one!"

"What?" gasped Bunny as he looked at the large screen that the yetis had helped set up for everyone too see what he and Jack were doing. It showed him at Thanksgiving Farm and Jack at Aphrodite temple, holding her token a heart and a bunny shaped one that Sandy and Tooth must have gave him at the Warren. "Got to go"

"You better win this Rabbit! I have two hundred gold coins on you doing so at 20/1" shouted the Groundhog as Bunny got ready to take off again. He would have snapped at the rodent but he didn’t have the time as he tapped on the GPS to take him to the nearest place to pick up his next token, which was...

"Halloween town? Of all the bloodily places" Bunny muttered as he tugged on the reins. The air around him got colder as thick fog waved in. Bunny flipped the switch turning on North’s fog lights that also lit up the small lights that were imbedded in to the leather straps that held the reindeer together. Once they had flown though the fog, the sky had become dark and eerie, with a full moon hanging low.

"I forgot how messed up this place is. Its on a completely different time set to everywhere else" muttered Bunny as he tried to peek over the edge to see if there was anywhere to land. He snapped at the reins "Dasher! We need to go down lower. I can’t see a place to land"

Dasher let out a call as he led the team and Bunny closer to the ground. Taking a deep breath, he peeked over the edge again, and saw they were over a graveyard.

"Great! If I die here I’ll at least be in the right place" he moaned as some lights came in to view. "Dasher,head towards those lights, it might be the town"

As they flew closer to the town, music started to reach Bunny’s ears, as the smell of pumpkin pie filled the air. Bunnymund had only see the inside of their town hall before, when he got kidnapped by those three trouble makers. He remembered it being a very bleak place, all blacks and grays with the smell of decay. It certainly wasn’t like this. Pumpkins, by the dozens with various faces were all lit, brightening up the town square. There were various food stalls and games to play while near the large green fountain was the screen showing how the race was going. Spirits of various types were walking around with surprise on their faces, mingling in with the citizens of Halloween town, laughing and joking.

"Everyone" came a loud shout of a speaker "The Easter Bunny is here. Lets give him a great big Halloween welcome"

Loud screams filled the air and spooked poor Donner in to panicking, as she struggled against her reins.

"Easy Donner, We’re coming in to land, just hold on a little longer" pleaded Bunny as Dasher and Dancer hit the hard ground first. Once the sleigh had stopped Bunny leaped out and started to rub Donner’s neck and feed her a mushroom, as a short fat man in a very tall hat approached him.

"Welcome Mr Bunnymund to Halloween Town. I am the Mayor, Jack left me in change, I hope everything is too your liking. We all worked so hard to make our fair town look horrifying but friendly for the event"

"I’ll say you succeeded it does look amazing" Bunny admitted "But I’m afraid I don’t have time to chat. You have something for me?"

"Oh yes! Here you are sir!" said the Mayor as he handed Bunny a pumpkin shaped token. "And on behalf of all of Halloween town, we wish you the best of luck with your race and hope there is no more bad feelings between us"

Bunny looked slightly surprised as he looked around at the crowd that had gathered around him and the Mayor. Many of the monsters looked worried and concerned, some looked hopeful, all watching him to see what he would say and do. Bunny thought back to all the bad things he had said about this place and its people because of his experiences with Jack Skellington and Oogie boggie. He knew that Jack’s reputation had suffered but he hadn’t thought about the people that lived here and how they must have suffered as well.

"No there is no bad feelings at all" said Bunny holding out his pair "Maybe when this race ends, me and the other guardians will come and visit and see for ourselves how scary your town can be"

This was met with thunderous applause and the Mayor shaking Bunny’s hand. Bunny said his goodbyes and thanks as he took off again, leaving the monsters and spirits to their party, his heart filling a little lighter then before.

\--Line Break--

Bunny fly quickly away from Greece now only needing to get one more token, which was his from the Warren, before heading back to the pole. He looked at his GPS screen and saw that he was now a head by two though that would not be for much longer, since Jack was now flying over England to get his firework token from the twins.

"You guys are doing great!" Bunny called out to the reindeer, seeing as they were starting to tire "You’ll only got a little way too go now. Then you can rest in your nice warm barn"

The reindeer snorted and moaned, clearly not happy with the fact they were still going with out a rest.

"Ok, ok, you guys can have a small rest at the Warren. It has nice cool pools and fresh grass for you to munch on, is that better?"

The reindeer did pick up their speed but then a Nightmare appeared out of no where spooking Dasher and Dancer, as it disburse and started to wrap its black slippery coils around the rest of the team. Bunny pulled out his boomerang and threw it at the black sand to help but the reindeers were in full blown panic and now they were falling towards the ground at a dangerous speed. Bunny saw the world flash before his eyes, his heart racing furiously as more black sand covered the sleigh as the ground came ever so much closer. Then Bunny knew no more.

Everyone stared at their screens in confusion as Bunny’s signal disappeared. They started to mutter to themselves about what could have happened, many believing it to be a technical fault, but North knew better. His belly was twisting in pain as was his heart. Something really bad had happened to his bunny. He turned to a golden yeti and pointed to the consol to the left of him.

"John, use the radio, call Jack Skellington and tell him what has happened. Ask him to go and see if Bunnymund is alright and to send us the location details when he gets there so we can join him"

John grumbled in yetish and asked why they didn’t just go themselves and rescue Bunny.

"Because he was flying over mountainous terrain and we have no idea exactly where he is. It will be looking for needle in haystack and Bunny may not have that much time" said North looking up at the globe and whispering a small pray that Bunny and his children were alright.

\--Line Break--

Bunny groaned as he opened his eyes. The dripping of water against stone echoed in his ears as he slowly got to all fours and looked around. He was in a cave, in a stone cell and it was dark save for the small light that Bunny guessed was the entrance to this place. Everything hurt as he tried to get up on his feet and leaned heavily against the stone bars. The air was stale and there were traces of a scent he would never forget and it haunted his nightmares.

"What the hell do you want with me Pitch?" he hissed "Come on out you coward. I know your there"

"I maybe a coward" said a croaky voice as a withered thin beaten Pitch limped over to him. "But what does that make you?"

Bunny looked shocked at Pitch’s haggard appearance but quickly covered it up as he sneered at him.

"I’m a lot better then you that’s for sure and I’m going to be even better when North gets here and kicks your arse all the way to the south pole for what you’ve done to me, his team and the sleigh"

"The old fool can keep his sleigh and his beasts. I’m actually doing him a favour by removing a monster for him"

"Your doing North a favour? And what has that got to do with kidnapping me? What? Your going to feed me to this monster or something?"

Pitch gave a low twisted chuckle as he fell against the wall to steady himself. "You poor simple fool, though I suppose I can’t blame you for not knowing, I was equally surprised when I first encounterd his nightmares over a year ago. Their the reason I have slowly began to reclaim my strength. Sadly they did not last very long and have only just recently began to surface again, even more intense then before"

Bunny felt a cold chill go though his heart as his mouth going dry as he asked "What are you on about Pitch? North is the type to have nightmares and certainly ain’t the type to let them bother him"

Pitch smiled, his black decaying teeth shone oddly in the dark "Yes, he quite the stubborn one isn’t he? All bravo and words I assure you because against this monster he is as weak and useless as the children he promises to protect. This monster is cruel and unrelenting. It mocks and degrades North at every turn. It shatters both his heart and spirit and then stomps on the pieces. And just when North is getting over it, it comes back even crueller then before, filled with empty promises and lies."

Pitch was standing before Bunny now, his eyes glimmering with malice as he laughed "You, my dear Bunnymund, are North’s worst nightmare"

To Be Continued....

Next one is going to be the last one. Do you want it to be "M" rated? Also if you want the next chapter please review.

 


End file.
